One Horse Town
by mollymydolly
Summary: Daryl Dixon is a Sheriff in a small town, content with wrangling livestock and ticketing drunks. He is content with his small town, quiet life. Then he meets a woman that will change everything. AU no zombies. All your favorite characters with an emphasis on CARYL and also some METH. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, going in a total different direction with this one. Hope you like it. Completely AU. Daryl Dixon is a Sheriff in a small town, content with wrangling livestock and ticketing drunks. He is content with his samll town, quite life. Then he meets a woman that will change everything. **

**Read and Review.**

**Enjoy!**

Daryl Dixon sat at the computer, typing out the last of his report. They had had a full day today, he thought as he chuckled to himself. Yeah, fuckin full. The lone report he had to write today was about Herschel Greene's cow getting out and tearing a hole in Dale's fence. He had gone out there, separating the tow men who were standing at the fence, poking their fingers in each other's faces. He would have laughed if he hadn't been out with these two men like this almost every damn week. But he figured that is why he took the job in this one horse, or one cow town.

He had been a low level deputy in South Carolina for five years. He knew he wasn't going to move up in the ranks there. His dumb ass brother had pretty much guaranteed that. In his youth, Merle Dixon had been the hellraiser in the family. Apart from their drunk, good for nothing father of course. Daryl had kept his nose clean though, bailing Merle out, but not having much to do with him other than that.

He had always left for school early, and gotten home as late as possible. He knew his family was toxic in the small town he grew up in. His mom was known as a lush, his dad was a drunk and a wife beater, his brother was a good for nothing troublemaker. Daryl had been, well, just Daryl. He had skated under everyone's radar.

Everyone except Sheriff Braden. Around the time he was thirteen, Daryl had noticed that every time he went in to pay Merles bail, it seemed like it was lower. His mom or dad would pay his bail and it would be the normal price. But when Daryl paid his bail, there would always be a bit shaved off. Sheriff Braden would always take the time to talk to Daryl personally. See how school was, things like that. Daryl hadn't thought anything of it. Just a small town sheriff trying to keep tabs on a troublemaking family.

When Merle was 18, he joined the service. Daryl saw him a handful of times over the next ten years.

When Daryl graduated high school with honors, he had applied to two colleges. One in Michigan, one in Georgia. He had gotten into both, but he had really wanted to attend the University of Southern Georgia for their renowned Criminal Justice Program. Problem was, he couldn't afford it. He assumed he was doomed to the same fate as the others in town. Stuck at Junior college, probably not graduating, taking dead end jobs just to make ends meet. He had resigned himself starting in the fall, probably in something vocational just to get a fucking job and get out of the goddamn house.

Sheriff Braden had come by on of his part time jobs, working construction. He pulled Daryl aside and handed him a check for $15,000. Daryl had just looked at him, totally confused. The sheriff took off his hat, motioning for Daryl to have a seat on a pile of two by fours.

Daryl tried to hand the check back.

"I can't take this. I haven't earned it."

The sheriff just chuckled.

"Sure ya did son. Every time ya took care of yer ma, yer dad, and yer brother. Every time they came in to pay bail, I had my clerk do a little contribution from the money for a fund. Hell boy, the number of times yer brothers been in jail netted you $6,000. The rest is a scholarship from the Fraternal order of Police."

Daryl shook his head.

"No, they said I wasn't eligible. Didn't have an immediate family member in the organization."

Sheriff Braden just shrugged.

"Sure ya did, old Uncle Braden. Wrote a letter of reference and everything for ya."

Daryl bit his lip and looked up at the older man. "Why?"

"Son, I know what trying ta live down yer family is like. I know yer smart, got a good head on yer shoulders. You'd make a damn fine policeman. Hell, maybe even go FBI on us, shit. But if you take this check, I need a promise from ya."

Daryl nodded willing to agree to anything the man put forth.

"After you graduate, and you will graduate or you will pay back every cent of that money, you come work here, for us for at least two years. Still pay ya, but yer here for two years. Sound good?"

Daryl bit his thumb nail and then looked up at the sheriff.

"Yes sir. About the best deal I've herd in my entire life."

That had been the most important day in Daryl Dixon's life up to this point. Little did he know while sitting at the computer, sipping coffee, wonder who to fine, Herschel or Dale, tomorrow would be another landmark day. The day he met her.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Jasper

**So excited by all of the follows I have gotten for this story so far. If you like this story, plese check out my other story, New World, New Chances, for which I will have a new chapter up later today. **

**So here is where Daryl meets Carol for the first time. We also meet other members of the walking dead series. Language and violence warning for this chapter.**

**I do not own the Wlaking Dead or its Characters.**

**Enjoy!**

She picked her head up from its resting place on the window when she felt the car slow to a stop. She moved slightly to try to see where they were. Her ribs burned in protest, and her head swam. She didn't know how long they had been driving. She looked at the clock on the car radio, a little over 4 hours she guessed. She had been walking home from the post office; Ed didn't let her drive anywhere. He had come barreling down the street screeching to a halt in front of her. She knew he was on something. He began shoving her into the car, ranting about the landlord and the police. When she glanced in the back seat she had seen he had hastily shoved some of his possessions into boxes, of course, she didn't see anything of hers. This was the third rental they had been thrown out of in a year. Ed didn't like to spend his money on rent; he liked to spend it on booze, gambling and prostitutes.

They had stopped at his brother's house so Ed could borrow some money. She knew as soon as she asked what was wrong that she was in for it. He had dragged her out behind his brothers shed by her hair. All the rage about losing his job, losing the house, was all directed at her. She would probably be dead if Ed's sister in law hadn't come out of the house and pointed a loaded shotgun at his head.

"Ed, get the fuck out of here. Take her with you but I don't need no police showing up here, ya know that."

Ed pointed a bloodied fist at her.

"Fuck you ya cunt. Maybe if my brother had some balls, you'd learn to behave."

She had cocked the shotgun and pointed it at him again.

"Fuck you Ed, Don't come around here no more or I'll fuckin kill ya."

She had looked at Carol then, "I'm sorry sweetie. First chance you get, ya run like hell, hear me?"

Carol couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always liked Ed's sister in law. His brother was a nice guy, but liked to gamble. Lisa had pretty much tightened the purse strings, which made Ed mad since he couldn't mooch off his brother any more.

Ed grabbed Carol by the arm and had dragged her back to the car, throwing her in the front seat.

As the countryside had whizzed by Carol's window she thought about her life. Married to Ed at 18, a suitable match, her mother had said. Pregnant four times during their ten year marriage, one stillborn, three beaten out of her by Ed. She couldn't do this anymore. She wanted a good life, a child, she wanted to feel safe. Back at home in Riverton she had been seeking help through an underground network of people who helped women like her. Tears rolled down her face as she remembered that two days from now she was supposed to be on a bus, running away from Ed. She shook her head. No, she was going to have to do this herself. She was going to take Lisa's advice, first chance, run like hell.

So now here she was at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, looking around trying to get her bearings. She saw a small main street about a block away, a restaurant, bookstore, and things like that. No police station she could see. Didn't matter, first thing, she was gong to run as fast as she could to one of those places. The restaurant would probably have more people in it. She was snapped from her planning as Ed's fingers dug into her thigh.

"Stay here Bitch, need gas and a map, ya fuckin move, I'll beat yer head in, understand?"

Carol dropped her eyes to the floor and nodded. She watched as Ed got out of the car and walked toward the gas station. As soon as he opened the station door, Carol was out of the car like a flash. She ran as fast as she could toward the main street, tears on her face. She had to make it. If she didn't, she knew he would kill her. Her ribs burned, her vision was getting fuzzy, and every breath she took sent a shooting pain to her head. Yep, she knew she had a few broken ribs and a concussion. She heard Ed yell from behind her, and heard the car door slam. He was coming for her. Her legs pumped harder, her breath became more ragged. She reached the door of the restaurant and flung it open, almost falling inside. She pulled herself up and ran to the counter. The whole restaurant was now staring at her.

Tyrese had been working the grill when his sister Sasha called him out to the front counter.

"Yeah?"

"Tyrese, this woman wants to use the phone to call the police. Phones broken though."

Tyrese looked at the woman who was wheezing at his counter. She had bruises and blood all over her face, damn woman looked like she had been in a car accident or something.

"Ma'am, you been in an accident?"

The woman looked towards the door and shook her head. "Help me, please!"

Tyrese saw a car screech to a halt in the parking lot.

"Sasha, get her behind the counter." He turned to his bus boy. "Carl, go to the bookstore, have Milton call Sheriff Dixon or your dad."

Carl nodded and took off out the back door. Sasha gently took the woman by the shoulders and led her behind the counter, behind Tyrese. Tyrese reached under the counter just as the man barged in the door, coming up with a loaded shotgun. The man stopped just inside the doorway, glaring at Carol.

He pasted a smile on his face. "Oh sweetie, I'm so glad I found you."

He looked over at Tyrese, who just stood there, shotgun in hand.

"We were in an accident over on Highway 33." He looked over at Carol again, a warning glare in his eye. "It's ok, honey, gonna take ya home now, ok? I know ya got scared, but let's just go home now."

Tyrese shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Really asshole? That's the line of shit you come up with? This lady ran in here, battered and bleeding all over the fucking place. You drive up in a car without a scratch on it, or you for that matter, and I'm supposed to believe your shitty ass story. You fucking think I'm stupid?"

Ed's face dropped and his demeanor changed. He glared at the big black man behind the counter.

"Fuck you nigger, just give me back my wife, who is rightfully mine and I'll get out of here. Besides, she wants to come home, don't ya darlin?"

Tyrese never took his eyes off Ed, "Well boy, let's ask her. Ma'am, do you want to go with this racist dipshit, or would you like to wait here with us for the sheriff?"

Carol spoke louder than she had thought she could, her ribs aching and her throat burning. "I'd like to stay here please."

"That's what I thought, and just to let you know cracker, I wouldn't have let her go with you even if she wanted to. So get the fuck out of my establishment or you can wait and talk to the sheriff yourself. If there weren't children in here right now," he turned to the tables, "and kids please excuse my language and never repeat any of the words I said, I would beat you into the ground for laying your hands on a woman you cowardly bastard."

Ed's face turned red and he seemed to contemplate what to do. He turned and stormed out of the restaurant, getting in his car and speeding towards the highway.

Sasha led Carol to a table and got her a glass of water. Tyrese put the gun away and knelt in front of her as she started crying.

"Hey there none of that now, you're safe. My name is Tyrese, this is my sister Sasha. Welcome to Jasper."

Tyrese stood up and addressed the patrons. "Ok, to appease everyone for my use of language today, free pecan pie for everyone." Everyone grinned as the children started clapping.

Just as Tyrese served the first piece of pie he saw Sheriff Dixon's car come to a halt outside.

He walked in, tipping his hat to Sasha as he walked over to Tyrese.

"What's up? Carl sounded weird."

Tyrese talked to him for a couple minutes then led him over to Carol who was now trying to focus on the room, her eyesight going in and out. Daryl stopped in front of her and crouched down on his knees pulling small pad and pen out of his pocket.

"Hello Miss. I'm Sheriff Dixon, Tyrese here tells me we got a little problem with your man."

He heard her take a sharp intake of breath and looked up at her. In that moment his world froze. He found himself looking into the bluest, most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, despite the bruising around them.

He snapped out of it when he heard Tyrese clear his throat behind him.

"Ma'am, here's some chicken soup, my specialty, so I will be very offended if you don't finish it off, ok?"

Carol managed a small smile, but her lip broke open, blood dripping from it. Daryl reached onto the table and grabbed some napkins. He dipped one into a glass of water and held it to her lip. He turned and looked around the diner. "Hey Beth, do me a favor will you? Go over to Milton's and call your dad. Tell him I'll be bringing someone over in about a half hour, ok?"

The blond young woman got up from her booth, "Sure sheriff." She ran off through the front door and headed towards the bookstore.

Daryl turned back to the woman who was now slowly sipping the soup, but cringing with each move of her mouth.

"Ok, can you tell me your name?"

"Carol."

"Ok Carol, can you tell me what's going on here?"

She put her spoon back in the bowl and looked at him. All of the sudden the weight of what she had done hit her and she felt like she was going to be sick. She stood up quickly and tried to push past him. As she stood up, she felt a bolt of pain explode in her head; her feet fumbled over themselves and she felt herself falling.

Daryl saw her face go pale and he knew she was going to be sick. She stood up and he tried to move out of her way. In the next second she had screamed in pain, putting her hand to her head. Tripping over her own feet she started to fall. Daryl, still on his knees slid to catch her, getting to her just before her head hit the ground.

"Shit."

"Tyrese, help me get her into my car, got to get her to the doc."

As Daryl and Tyrese carried the battered, bruised but still beautiful woman to his car, Daryl wished the call would have just been another goddamn cow.


	3. Chapter 3 Hog-Tied

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its Characters.**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Daryl sat in the living room of Herschel's spacious farm house taking a statement from Tyrese. Rick, his partner and the only other officer n town, was in the kitchen taking statements from Beth and Carl. Herschel and his oldest daughter, Maggie, were in the small building attached to the back of the farmhouse that served as the town's clinic. Daryl was glad Herschel thought the woman would be ok here; the nearest hospital was a mile away.

"So after she said she didn't want to go with him, he got pissed, right?"

"Oh yeah, called me a nigger, looked at her like he would have killed her if he would have been close enough. His eyes were crazy though, might have been on something."

"Alright. Thanks for the help man," Daryl said as he shook Tyrese's hand.

"Hey no problem. Once she's feeling better bring her down for something to eat, she's too damn skinny."

"Yeah, I'll have one of the girls bring her down."

Tyrese held fast to Daryl's hand. "No man, you bring her down, got some new recipes I want to try out on you."

"Dammit Tyrese, fucking matchmaking for everyone in this goddamn town, don't start on me bro."

"Hey, my matches work out well."

"Remember Merle and Karen?"

"Yeah, well that was different man, your brother is scary as shit."

Rick came out of the kitchen with Carl behind him, "Hey Tyrese, can you drive Carl back with you?"

"Sure, come on Carl."

"Well Rick, what did they say?"

"Same as Tyrese. Woman was beaten up, bloody. Fat bastard came in tryin to convince Tyrese to let her go with him. Tyrese called his bluff, woman refused to go."

"Shit, not a lot to go on until I can talk to the woman."

"Actually, we got one thing on our side."

"What?"

"Beth got the license number. Already called it in to Glenn, got an APB out on it now."

"Good, keep me posted. I'm staying here until I hear from Herschel."

Daryl kept himself busy, making a few calls sung Herschel's phone. The one thing he hated about this town was that cell reception was spotty at best. And any time a storm came through, there was a 50/50 chance any phones in the town would work at all and the phone company took their sweet ass time getting them fixed.

Herschel came in the living room.

"How is she doc?"

"Well couple of her ribs are broken, two of her fingers, she's got lacerations on her scalp. Said he drug her out of the car by her hair."

Daryl's fists balled up at his sides. If he weren't a man of the law he would find this asshole and kick his teeth in. He hoped the man would piss off the wrong person and they would take care of him. Not kill him maybe, just beat him to a pulp.

"She's awake if you want to talk to her. I'm going to have to keep her overnight though, she's got a concussion."

Daryl nodded and walked to the door that joined the clinic to the house.

He walked in just as Maggie was finishing injecting Carol with something. She looked up at him, embarrassment showing on her face. She wore only a hospital gown that hung loosely from her shoulders. Maggie had given her a sheet, and so her lower body was covered with that.

"Ma'am, are you up to answering some questions for me?"

"Yes sir."

"Sheriff, or Daryl is fine ma'am."

"You dont have to call me ma'am, I'm not that old, just Carol is fine."

He smiled at her, comforted by the fact that she wasn't shying away or giving him one-word answers. After about a half hour of talking to her and taking her statement and all her information, Daryl stood up.

"Docs gonna keep you here overnight, watch your concussion. We have an APB out on your husband, so I am hoping to hear something soon."

She nodded, bringing her knees to her chest under the sheet. At that moment she looked so small, so fragile that Daryl just wanted to pull her close and protect her. Fuck he thought, Tyrese is getting in my head..

Before he could stop himself though he heard himself say, "Until we find him, I'm going to need you to stay in town. You said you weren't heading anywhere right, no family?"

"No family."

"Ok. Once Herschel lets you leave, I'll have him move you into one of the rooms he rents in the main house. For tonight though, I'm gonna stay over night here. Just in case."

He looked over at her when he heard her sob.

"I don't have any money, I can't pay him."

Daryl grinned at her and shook his head. "Don't worry about that Ma'am, everything is all taken care of."

She wiped her eyes with her thumbs and smiled, her lip cracking a bit. "Thank you."

He tipped his hat to her as he walked out the door. "My pleasure ma'am."

"Sheriff, please call me Carol."

"Sure. Ill see you in a bit Carol."

What the fuck? Did he just offer to stay here overnight? Herschel didn't need him here, the man had a damn arsenal in the house and knew how to use it, and so did both of his daughters. Shit, he was in trouble.

He reached for the door handle of his car when Beth called out to him from the porch.

"Sheriff, got Glenn on the phone for you."

She handed him the cordless. "Yeah Glenn?"

"Hey sheriff, found that guy you're looking for."

"Ok, what city?"

"Jasper."

"Rick got him?"

"No, he's not in jail." He could actually hear the kid smirking through the phone. "Uh, he was caught trespassing on private property. Owner didn't think too kindly of that either. Got him tied up in the yard."

"Tied up? Jesus, give me the address."

As Glenn rattled off the address Daryl swore as he hung up the phone.

"Hey Herschel, found the guy. Um, can you ride with me over there?"

"Sure, he get hurt?"

"Well the resident caught him trespassing, and apparently Ed wasn't too kind in dealing with said resident."

"Ok, so who am I stitching up, the resident or Ed?"

"Well, the resident is, uh, Merle."

Herschel laughed as he slapped Daryl on the back. "Good, I was hoping someone would get a few licks in on the bastard."

"Yeah, me too, just hope Merle didn't kill the son of a bitch."

As they pulled up to Merles house, he saw his brother sitting on the porch waiting for them. Herschel and Beth got out of the car. Beth was in nursing school, so Herschel took her along on his calls. Daryl walked over to his brother as Merle led the way into the yard.

After Merle had gotten out of the service, with a surprising amount of medals, he had moved closer to Daryl. He hadn't wanted to see the people he grew up with, he was ashamed of how he was back then. Now Merle built motorcycles out of his garage and made a good living at it. He had 50 acres of land and his house had a large expanse of woods behind it. At least once a month Daryl would go hunting with him, but Merle went almost every day himself.

Daryl and Merle stopped by the back shed. Daryl had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. On the ground was Ed, in his tee shirt and boxer shorts, hog-tied. His lip was bloody, probably had a broken nose too.

Herschel and Beth untied the man and sat him on the ground to help clean him up.

"Jesus Merle, had to break his nose?"

"Look here brother, man came out of the woods in his goddamn underwear. Screamin about his woman and how he's gonna gut her like a deer. Had a damn knife in his hand. Weren't no talking to the asshole. Whatever shit he's on, it aint sitting right with him. So, what ya looking for this dick for anyway?"

"Woman ran into the diner, beaten and bloody. He came in after her, Tyrese ran him off with a shotgun."

Merle looked at the man now trying to squirm away from Herschel. He looked over at Beth who was trying to apply some ointment to the mans cuts. She met his glance, blushed and went back to her work. "Hey fuckhead, yer lucky I didn't know that when ya came chargin at me in yer skivvies. Wouldn't be nothin here for these fine folks ta fix."

Herschel and Daryl ran back car, Herschel for a suture kit, Daryl to radio in to Glenn.

Merle looked around the yard sticking his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants.

"Hey Beth. How ya been?"

"Good Merle, you?"

"Good. Good. Hey, I was thinkin about takin a ride out ta the lake next weekend. Think ya'd like ta come?"

Beth looked up at him, surprised. "Merle Dixon, are you asking me out on a date?"

Ed chose that moment to pipe up.

"Don't go with him darlin. I'll show ya what a real man is."

"Shut it asshat," Merle barked.

Beth rolled her eyes at Ed, but when she leaned over to put a bandage on his eye, the man suddenly grabbed Beth kissing her hard on the mouth, biting at her lips.

Merle was on him in a flash.

Daryl heard Merle yelling and came into the yard to find Merle kicking the man in the ribs. He pulled Merle off the man and got in Merles face.

"Goddamit Merle, am I going to have to arrest your ass?'

Merle was red faced and enraged.

"Look what the fucker did ta Beth."

Daryl looked over at Beth who was sitting on the ground, holding gauze against her bloody lips. Daryl seemed to consider for a second then looked at Merle.

"Ok, one more." Daryl turned his back while Merle gave the man one more kick in the ribs.

As Daryl got Ed in the back of the car, Beth came back into the yard for her bag. She passed Merle on the way to the car and quickly touched his hand.

"Merle, I'd love to go to the lake with you next weekend."

Merle grinned a mile wide. Hell of a day he thought, got ta beat the shit out of an asshole and got myself a hot date. Merle whistled as he walked back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke to clanging in the kitchen. He sat up from his makeshift bed on Herschels couch. He grabbed his watch off the table. 6 damn o clock? It was his fucking day off, he needed ro catch up on some damn sleep. He had been on the phone with the state police until one in the damn morning. Ed had mentioned something in the car on the way to the station that had rattled Daryl. Seemed Eds uncle happened to be a county judge. That's why he was heading here. Ed had told him that his uncle would let him off easy. He actually said his uncle might take him to task for not being able to keep his woman in line. Daryls jaw clenched. He wondered if that was where Ed had learned it. He knew judge Blakes wife. She was a meek little thing, very modest, always wore long sleeves and long dresses. Fuck. Now Daryl saw allof that modesty in a new context. She probably did it to hide her bruises.

He heard something clatter in the kitchen. Expecting to see Beth or Maggie, both whom he knew very well, he walked in wearing only his boxer briefs. He walked in just as Carol turned around. They both froze, Carols eyes glued to the front of his underwear. They both seemed to recover though. Carol turned back to the stove quickly, ribs screaming. Daryl darted into the livinge room and threw on his jeans and a tee shirt. He came back in running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that. Thought you were Beth or Maggie."

"Oh. You make it a habit of walkin around them in your underwear?"

He felt a sudden need to defend himself. "Well they patched me up more than a few times, seen everything there is to see."

She turned and he saw t he small smirk on her face. "Dont worry sir, ya did not affect my ladylike southern sensibilities." She fanned herself and did her best southern belle accent.

Daryl laughed and sat down. He just sat there in amazement as she flitted around the kitchen like a fairy. How could a woman who had been beaten to a pulp one dy earlier have a sense of humor like that. Hell he expected to find her curled up in a corner in the clinic, not in here making breakfast. He thought back to the injuries she had suffered.

He got up from the table and took the pot holder and spatula out of her hand and led her back to the chair, Carol protesting as he did.

"What are you doing? Its almost ready."

"You shouldnt be up and around too much, docs orders. Couldnt you just have some damn cereal or something?"

"Cooking makes me feel better. The one thing I love to do." She made a pouty face at him.

He stood there considering. He pointed the spatula at her. "Fine, but if I so much as see you wince, you're done."

She nodded and grabbed the spatula from him. "Ok, sit. It will be just a minute."

"No, you don't have to make me breakfast, this is for you."

His words stuck in his throat when he saw her pull something out of the oven. She walked towards him with a large dutch oven. She set it in the middle of the table. He found himself sitting back down in his chair slowly, staring at the pan. He heard the front door open and Herschel and Merle walked in.

All three men just stood around the table staring at the pan, Merle almost drooling.

"Merle, what are you doing here?"

Merle didn't lift his gaze from the table. "Needed ta get some of my venison from docs freezer. Gonna make chili tonight."

Carol chuckled at the sight of the three men, now seated just staring at the dish. She pulled out plates and set the table.

As soon as his plate was placed in front of him, Herschel snapped out of it. "When the hell did I sit down? Now missy didn't I tell you to take it easy?"

"I tried doc, she said cooking makes her feel better."

Merle licked his lips. "Her cookin sure makes me feel better." Merle got up suddenly and took Carols hand in his. "Pleased ta meet ya ma'am. Merle Dixon at yer service. Specially if ya can cook like this." He winked and Carol blushed.

Carol cleared her throat so the men would look at her. Merle sat back down.

"What we have here gentleman is a honey pecan dutch pancake. Carol brought a serving plate over and proceeded to turn the dutch oven upside down onto the plate. Herschel groaned, Merles head actually hit the table. Carol served up the pancake that was dripping with honey and caramelized pecans. She added sides of bacon. They all looked up at her, seeking her approval to dig in. Carol nodded.

Maggie and Beth had been in town eating at Tyreses. They had brought three omeletes home for Carol, daddy and Daryl. They entered the house and it was silent. Beth shrugged as she followed Maggie into the kithchen.

They found Merle, daddy and Daryl bent over plates at the table. None of them were making a sound, and Merle actually looked a little drunk. They noticed Carol standing in the corner, arms crossed, huge grin on her face.

"Hey girls, pancake if you're hungry."

"Thanks Carol, but we just ate at the diner. Brought you guys something back, but I guess I'll put it in the fridge."

Beth walked over to Merle, "Hey Merle what you-"

She was interrupted by Merle shoving a fork into her mouth. Beth chewed, sat down and grabbed a fork.

" Actually I didn't eat much at the diner. Pretty hungry."

Maggie just stared at her sister. "You ate an entire omelette, hash browns and two cinnamon rolls."

Beth shrugged, continuing to eat off Merles plate.

Maggie sighed and looked at Carol. Carol shrugged and Maggie grabbed a fork and took a bite out of daddys plate. She actually moaned.

"Oh . My. God Carol. This is amazing."

Carol smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Least I could do."

Daryl spoke through a bite. This thing is fucking huge."

All of the sudden, Carols demeanor changed. She walked until her back was against the sink. Her breathing became erratic. "I'm sorry Herschel, I didn't mean to use so much stuff. If somrone could take me to the market, I'll replace it all, I swear I will."

Herschel was up from the table in a flash, grabbing his bag. Daryl walked over to Carol who was now sitting with her knees tucked into her chest. As Daryl reached out towards her she flinched, turning her head like he was going to hit her. Hershel moved Daryl out of the way. Carol was now openly sobbing. Merle pulled Daryl back, motioned for him to follow him to the living room.

"Her sick fuck husband still in jail here?"

"Yeah, but not for long. County is supposed to get him this afternoon."

"Well maybe the fucker will learn some manners in jail. I got a few CO friends there. Maybe Ill see what they can do."

Daryl shook his head. "Got a problem. His uncle is His Honor Philip Blake. The guy at county told me they had already been contacted by Blake. The DA has been instructed to give him a fine and community service. Bastards gonna get off."

He sighed as he sat down. "Looks like this couch is gonna be my new home for a while."

Merle peeked in the kitchen and saw Herschel and Beth helping Carol to the clinic. Beth gave him a wave and a smile. God he loves that smile.

He sat in an easy chair across from Daryl. "Worse places to be stuck bro. I was thinkin about rentin a room here for a bit. Ya know, uh, help Herschel out with the chores and shit."

Daryl smirked. finally asked Beth out didnt you?"

"shut up asshat. I'm just doin my civic duty makin sure no one comes here lookin for trouble."

Maggie spoke up from the doorway. "Aww Merle how sweet of ya. You can take my chores. Start with shoveling the shit outta the horse stalls."

Merle chucked a throw pillow at Maggie as Daryl laughed.

"Best shut it missy or it might slip to yer pa bout you and Mr. Dispatch."

Maggie froze then stuck her tongue out at him.

Beth walked in carrying sheets and blankets. "Merle, I'll show you to your room." She went over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for stayin. Feel safer with you here."

Daryl huffed from the couch. As Merle passed he smackesd him on the back of the head. "Dont worry none sheriff. Ill protect ya too."

"Go to hell Merle." But Daryl had to admit, having Merle there made him feel better. If Ed happened by, Daryl would arrest him, but Merle would kill the son of a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the walking dead or its characters. Please forgive spelling errors and grammar in this chapter.

Rrad, review and enjpy!

Daryl got the call he had been dreading the following morning. Maggie walked in the kitchen just in time to see it.

"Goddammit!" He swore as he slammed the phone back on its cradle.

She leaned against the door jam, giving him a moment. "He got out, didn't he?"

"How do you know already?"

"Well I am sleeping with the man who sees all your paperwork, screens all your calls."

Daryl ran his hand through his hair. "How is she doing today?"

"Well we have her on something for the anxiety. Her ribs are healing well. She's going to need help though. Therapy. She said she wants a job."

"A job, huh? So she's thinking about sticking around here for a while?"

"She said she likes it here."

"Well, I have to go into the station today. Keep her busy okay? I'll tell her about Ed when I get off."

Maggie nodded. "Beth and I were gonna take her shoppin. That be alright?"

"Yeah should be okay. Let me talk to Merle though see if he will tag along, just in case."

"You want Merle to go shopping with three women. You know he's gonna laugh in your face right?"

"Nah, I have a feeling he'll pretty much go wherever that sister of yours is going to be."

"Yeah not sure how I feel about that quite yet. No offense."

Daryl nodded. "None taken. Merles had his problems. Straightened himself out. Decorated war hero and all."

"Yeah I know. It really isn't anything personal. He's just so much older than Beth."

"I know. If the age difference is the only thing you don't like though it could be worse." He motioned toward the door leading to the clinic. "Face it, Merle would never think of doing that to Beth. Could be a lot worse."

"Sheriff, Dale called about fencing. Seems Herschels fence is infringing on his property."

Daryl stared at the pile of messages on his desk. He shook his head at Glenn "How many of these messages about that damn fence?"

Glenn thought about it for a second. "All of em."

"Rick, need you in here."

"Hey brother what's up?"

"Got any pull with Loris daddy?"

"Some, why?"

"Need you to go talk to your father in law about the fences."

"Damn. Old man's at again? Yeah I'll handle it."

"Thanks. Hey Glenn give Merle a call, tell him I need to see him."

An hour later Daryl had finished his only two current casefiles. The one about the damn cow, and the one about Carol's assault. He opened the file again to the pictures Maggie had taken for evidence. He was running his fingers over the pictures tracing her wounds when Merle knocked on his office door.

"What's up?"

"Need you to do something for me this afternoon. Keep an eye on the girls."

"Sure. I was going to help doc with the chicken coop. I'll be around."

"No, they're not going to be at the house. They want to take Carol out."

Merle scratched his head. "Ok, what? Movies? Fine but I aint seen a chick flick."

"No. Um, mall in Adamsville."

Merle stood up. "Fuck no. No no no no."

"Merle come on."

"Are you fuckin stupid? Just asked me to go shopping at the mall with three women?"

"No, I asked you to protect three women who happen to want to go shopping at the mall." Daryl sighed and looked Merle in the eyes. "Ed got out this morning."

Merle considered but then shook his head. "No. Make some excuse, tell them they got ta stay at the house."

"Well Beth really wanted to go to Victoria's Secret. Needs some new um, sleepwear."

Merle bolted upright. "Have them ready to go by one. But know this if word gets out that I went to the mall, shopping with 3 women I'm going to kick your ass."

Daryl nodded. "Deal"

As Merle left Daryl saw Glenn grinning at his back. Glenn was the biggest gossip in Jasper, besides the widow Davis. IT would be all over town by two that Merle had indeed gone shopping, at the mall, with three women. Besides if Carol has fun before he had to tell her the bad news, that was an ass kicking he would gladly take.

Merle Dixon had never been so bored in his god damn life. He was dragged around over for over 3 hours to god knows how many stores. He was now sitting in the food court arms weighed down with bags for the girls, while they sat gossiping over lemonade. He had to admit though, it was kind of satisfying seeing the small, delicate woman have some fun. It was going to be a whole lot different scene tonight when Daryl told Carol about her about her ex.

After an hour drive back from Adamsville, Merle sat in his room, watching tv. He heard a soft knock on his door and Beth came in holding some towels.

"Here. Daddy and I thought you might need these. There's extra soap and shampoo in there too."

Merle thought she seemed a little flustered being in his room with him just in his shorts, and nothing else. This was the biggest difference between them. Merle was an experienced man of the world, or so he like to think of himself. He figured Beth was pretty naive. How she's 22 and honestly probably still a virgin, was a mystery to him. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that uncharted territory.

She was bending down putting the towels under the cabinet. Merle caught sight of the way her shorts rode up her thighs and clung even tighter to her heart shaped ass. Merle grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and put it over his hard on.

Beth came over and sat on the bed next to Merle.

"I just want to thank you for taking us to the mall today. I know that's not what you wanted to be doing this afternoon. I really, really appreciate it. Carol so happy."

"No problem sugar. Glad y'all had fun."

Beths eyes darted around the room. She knew she wanted to kiss Merle, but she wasn't quite sure how he would react. They always flirted a bit here and there but ever since he invited her to the lake next weekend she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. Yes there were boys at school she liked in some of her classes. But none of them were like Merle. Hell she didn't think there was anybody in the world like Merle. She decided to just go for it.

"Merle is it okay if I kiss you?" She looked at the door that was now closed hoping her father didn't walk in.

Merle looked at her in surprise. "Sure sugar, if you want to."

"I do."

"Beth leaned over placing a hand along Merles jawline. She turned his head to face her, tilting his head a bit to get a better angle. She had kissed boys before, but she didn't want Merle to be disappointed.

She gently touched her lips to his. As soon as Merle felt her lips touch his he was overwhelmed with need. Beth leaned forward and pressed her chest in to his, her hips scooting closer to his on the bed. Merle reached a hand out, gripping the back of her neck pulling her closer. He opened his mouth slowly and Beth opened hers.

As he felt her tongue tangle with his he let out a low growl. Beth felt like electric shocks shoot through her body, heat flooding her core. Beth moaned and leaned back as Merle held her and lowered her, her back pressing into his lap. All of a sudden Beth registered that Merles erection was digging into her instantly got lept up from the bed, flustered. She thought she looked a mess but Merle thought she looked like an angel. Beths lips were swollen from his kisses and her core was wet and throbbing with need.

"Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow okay bye."

She turned around and was out the door. Merle just sat on the bed his erection pointing to the ceiling. He had the biggest grin on his face. Damn, she was a little vixen and she didn't even know it yet. Merle put his hands behind his head and drifted off to sleep dreaming of a little blonde woman who tasted of honey and felt like sin.

Carol sat in the easy chair in the living room. Daryl paced the floor, looking at the clock everybten seconds. he had asked Herschel to be here for this just in casse Carol had a breakdown or something, but now doc was late.

"Sheriff, just tell me whatever you have to say it can't be that bad."

"I told you, call me Daryl. Just waiting for doc to get here. He needs to hear this too."

Carol sighed. "Alright."

Maggie walked in, followed by Herschel. Herschel sat on the couch, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. "Ok sheriff, whats up? Gotta get cleaned up before I examine Millie Jentry. Poor woman can hardly walk with those twins shes carryin around."

Daryl sat down in a chair, Maggie taking a seat next to her dad. "Well, heres the news. Ed was released this morning and his sentence was already decided. Community servoce, fine, no jail time."

Herschel swore. "Damn. That was way too fast, wasnt it?"

Daryl started to speak but was interrupted by Carol. "His uncle is a county judge. Im sure he bribed someone to do something."

Daryl was shocked. "You knew?"

"Yeah. I was hoping it would take a little bit longer though. "

Carol stood up. "If someone could give me a ride, to the bus staion, I would appreciate it."

Herschel stood up, "Now. Caol Ann you arent running away from here. You can stay here, work here Cook for the guests here. "

Carol smiled. "As much as I would love to do that , I can put your family in danger. He will come here for me. I can't see Maggie or Beth get hurt."

Daryl cleared his throat. "Give us a second doc, Maggie?"

As they left the room Carol walked after them, but Daryl blocked her way cornering her in the living room.

Her breathing quickened and he was afraid she might have another panic attack. He breathed heavily, inhaling her scent. Damn she was intoxicating.

"Carol, you aren't going anywhere. Please. "

"Sheriff, I need to go. Theres nothing keeping me here. I cant let the girls get hurt."

He put his hand on either side of her head and flattened his hands against the wall. "What did I tell you to call me?"

"Daryl."

He pushed her tighter into the corner, this time by stepping closer to her. His breath caught. "Say it again."

Carols heart raced, but in a good way. His body was so close, his lips so inviting. She almost moaned in response. "Daryl."

He leaned forward and nuzzled her cheek with his stubble, placing a kiss on her neck. He stepped forward again, his hips pushing her into the wall. She felt his cock push into her belly. Instinctively she bucked her hips at him and heard him growl low in his throat. His head snapped up and he saw she was biting her lower lip.

"Im going to kiss your mouth now, if you dont want me to tell me now."

She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled. "Good."

He grabbed her waist and leaned in kissing her hard. She responded in kind, their mouths attacking each other. Animal noises, grunts and moans eminatted from their lips.

Daryl maneuvered her to the couch where he sat down making her straddle him on the couch. He suddenly worried about her ribs. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah." She thrust her tongue into his mouth. His hips bucked into her pussy, flooding her core with heat .

Maggie walked into the living room and froze, mesmerized by the way the two were writhing against each other. She cleardd her throat. Carol and Daryl broke apart and she jumped off his lap.

"So should I tell daddy you'll take the job?"

She looked at Daryl. "Yeah, I'll take it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Attempted rape warning. Strong sexual content.**

**I do not own the Walking Dead. If you enjoy this story, please read my other story, New World, New Chances.**

**Read and Review.**

**Enjoy!**

She had been avoiding him all day. He knew he had fucked up yesterday as soon as he had pushed her up against the wall. Shit, he should have known better. She had been abused by her husband and here he was, a Podunk sheriff who had known her for three fucking days; pushing her up against the wall, running his hands over her tight body, forcing his tongue down her damn throat.

Carol stood in the kitchen, flour all over her apron, mixing something in a large bowl. Herschel entered and chuckled.

"Carol Ann, you know we don't have any guests besides Daryl and Merle right now, right?"

She turned, smiling at him.

"Yes Herschel I know. But I wanted to try out some recipes before you guys get a rush of tourists. You have a busy fall, right?"

"Sure. Fall is our busiest time. People come to see the trees turn, pick peaches. Things like that. "

"Ok, how many people can you house at one time?"

"Well, we have four guest rooms available, each can sleep up to five people, if we roll a crib in there, six people including a baby."

Carol considered a moment, pulling out a sheet tray for the biscuits. "Ok, well it will give you one more room if I move onto a cot in the clinic right?"

Daryl came in to the kitchen, grabbing himself a cup of coffee, Carol avoiding his gaze.

Herschel stood up and crossed the kitchen.

"Carol Ann-"

"And I think you should have some menus in the living room for when people want to go out or something. Also brochures on what there is to do around here."

Daryl chuckled into his coffee cup as Herschel rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, clearly overwhelmed.

"And I can put together some menus of my own, just to let them know what they will be able to choose from when they are here. Now, do yo want to do breakfast, lunch and dinner, or just breakfast and dinner? And I was thinking that Ashers pond that Maggie and Beth showed me has some really nice trails. I could do a menu for picnic baskets, some nice wines, make it really romantic."

Carol finally sat down and looked at Herschel who was just staring at her, a smile his face.

"Carol, we havent even talked about what I'm going to pay you yet. What if the terms aren't to your liking?"

Carol huffed. "I'm sorry Herschel. I didn't mean to take over. I just have so many ideas in my head." She got up and turned toward the sink, shoulders hunched in defeat. Herschel looked at Daryl, who just shrugged, drinking more coffee.

"Carol, I was meaning to talk to you about this anyway. You aren't content just to cook for the guests, are you?"

"Well of course I would be happy to cook, Herschel."

"But that's not all you want to do right?"

"Well, or course I would, but I have some ideas about the menus, the picnic baskets, some excursions, redecorating the guest rooms."

She stopped as she realized they were both smiling at her. She blushed and put her trays down and went in to the living room to sit down. Daryl shrugged his shoulders again as he and Herschel went in to the living room and sat down. Daryl didn't know why, but he wanted to be anywhere she was. Didn't matter if he had no stake in the conversation.

Herschel looked at Carol who was now biting her thumb, looking out the window. He glanced at Daryl who was blushing since he was well aware he did the same thing when he was nervous.

"Carol, do you know why I turned this old farmhouse into a rental? My daughters, Carol. They wanted me to. After my wife died, they thought I needed something to do with every damn second of my time. Truth is Carol, I'm damn sick of it. Maggie and Beth don't have a passion for it, neither do I. We all have other things we'd rather do. Everyone except you, it seems. Is this something you would really like to do? I don't want you to feel any obligation towards me whatsoever."

Carol leaned forward in her chair earnestly. "I would love to do it. I swear. "

Herschel chuckled as he thought for a second. "Ok, well then, I am gong to offer you a job. I would like to offer you the job of Hospitality Manager for this house. Ok?"

Carol leaned forward, still chewing on her thumb. "Actually Herschel I was meaning to talk to you about the name. I was wondering if you liked The Willow Inn. Would that be ok?"

Herschel and Daryl just stared at her.

"Um, you know, you have the large group of willows behind the house."

He leaned forward and took her hands in hers. "Ok. Daryl you are my witness. I am giving Carol here permission to name the place anything she wants, even get a sign for out front. Any literature you need printed up Carol take it into town. Milton does great work."

He turned away heading towards the clinic.

Caro sat there dumbfounded. She looked at Daryl earnestly. "Do you think he really meant all that?"

"Carol, doc never says anything he doesn't mean."

All of the sudden he saw she looked scared. He moved to sit next to her on the couch, taking his hand in hers. It was the most innocent of gestures, but he felt himself getting hard at even being touched by her. He shifted his hips away from her.

"But he didn't give me a budget, and I don't have any of my own money yet."

Daryl chuckled. "Yeah, about that. Did you notice he didn't ask you anything about prices, money, fees?"

Carol nodded.

"See no one in this town ever has to pay for medial care. No one in this town has to pay for glasses, or eye care. We don't have a food bank, everyone who needs something gets it."

She looked at him perplexed.

"Herschel inherited a lot of money from his dad. He invested it wisely, and no one has ever had to pay for medical care since I've moved here. So take my advice, don't worry about the money."

All of a sudden Carol looked nervous. She bit her lip as she started talking. "Daryl, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to throw myself at you, I'm not like that. Not ever."

Daryl looked at her concerned face and laughed out loud.

She tried her best to look insulted as she threw the dish towel she was holding at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Daryl are you laughing at me."

He shook his head, "Sorry Carol, sorry. It's just that I had every intention of apologizing to you. I shouldnt have been so aggressive. You just came out of a bad situation, and I basically pushed you up against a wall and mauled you."

She chuckled. "Ok, as long as were both sorry."

He reached across and touched her hand. "Doesnt mean I didn't enjoy it though.

She blushed as she got up and headed back to the kitchen.

"Carol, the kissing, the pushing, the touching, wont happen again.

She looked back at him. "No Daryl I want it to happen again." She disappeared into the kitchen and Daryl just sat there stunned as a mile wide smile appeared on his face.

Maggie walked the large garden behind the house. She picked tomatoes and beans, dropping them in the basket by her feet. Ever since Carol had started with the cooking, Maggie had more time to relax. She hated cooking, but she loved being in the garden.

She was bent over reaching for a tomato on a low vine when she heard an appreciative whistle from b e hind her. She smirked but didn't bother standing.

"Glenn I thought you had to work til five today."

"Nope, sorry. No Glenn here. Hows the chink doin these days?"

Maggie felt the fear pool in her stomach. She straightened up, her eyes darting around to see if anyone could see her in the yard with him. "Shane."

"How ya doin Mags? Been a long time."

He reached out to wipe some dirt from her cheek and she flinched. God he loved that she was afraid of him.

"What are you doin here?"

"Well, im on the job for Judge Blake. Need ya ta take a drive with me, tell me a bit about the woman ya'll got stayin with ya.

"Carol? I'm not telling you anything about her, now leave."

His smile dropped and was replaced by a menacing sneeer. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Listen here ya little uppity bitch. Yer gonna come with me or yer whole goddamn family is out on their asses. Ya got me?"

He forced a smile and released her arm. "Besides, only need fifteen minutes of your time, then I can leave ya alone."

Beth walked in to the kitchen just as Carol was taking dinner out of the oven. "My lord Carol, that smells heavenly."

"Thanks. Youre just in time. Go grab your sister and I'll set the table."

Merle came down the stairs catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Nah. Maggie aint here. One a her friends came by lookin for her. Yer dad told him where she was. He said they were gonna go to the pond."

"Him? You mean Glenn."

"No, not him. Uh, Shane someone."

Carol looked at Beth. The girls breathing had sped up and she was as pale as death.

"Beth whats wrong?"

"Where's daddy?"

"He went ta mail some packages at the post office. Whats wrong angel?"

She shook her head. "I know something im not supposed to, we have to find her now. He raped her in college."

Beth fled the house followed by Merle. Carol went to the phone and dialed the station. She had a feeling things were about to get bad.

Maggie had scooted as far away from Shane as she possibly could on the trucks bench seat. She knew she was going to have mark in her side, but she didn't care. She couldn't stand to be near him.

"So, you keep tabs on Carol for me. Judge Blake wants me to find anything I can use to convince the little lady to go back to her old man."

"Shane im not doing that. You should have seen what he did to her. I'm not helping you make her go back to him."

His arm snaked out, his hand catching her wrist, twisting it.

"Actually bitch you are going to do it." He pulled her closer to him making her cry out. "You know what i can do to your family. You are gonna do whatever i say. You know what im capable of Maggie. No use in refusin."

She reached for the door handle, her hand grasping air. He had removed the door handle, there was no way out. She looked over at him and saw that he was unzipping his jeans.

She began to scream and his fist shot out slamming into the side of her face. She crumpled in the seat as he opened his own door. He reached back in the truck and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her out of the truck. Maggie screamed at the pain, desperately trying to pry his hands from her hair. As soon as her back hit the ground he was on top of her. He ripped open her shirt exposing her black bra.

"Well, well Mags. Tryin to be all sexy for the chink huh?" He ripped her bra from her breasts, greedily palming one, squeezing hard enough to make her cry out.

Maggie knew she had to get out of this. She couldn't let him do this. Not again. She reached up and raked her finger nails down his left cheek. He cried out in pain as he grabbed the side of his face, rolling off of her. She got onto her feet, running towards the woods when he tackled her from behind. He straddled her, her arms reaching out to claw at him again. He brought his fist down on her jaw, hearing a cracking sound.

Maggies eyes rolled her head and she was on the verge of losing consciousness. He leaned his face down to hers.

"Did ya think I was fuckin kiddin bitch? No one says no to me."

He moaned as he licked the side of her face. Maggie felt nausea build in her stomach as she heard him unzip her jeans and felt them tugged off along with her panties.

"Damn girl matching set. You really are turning into a whore." He pushed her legs open and knelt between them. He unzipped his own pants, taking his cock from his boxers, stroking himself.

"See now why did ya have ta go and say no, huh Mags? This would have been so much easier if ya weren't such a pig headed cunt. Now I gotta figure somethin out to explain all the bruises, yer broken jaw. Lets tell em we went on a hike and ya fell. Sounds good to me. And that is exactly what yer gonna tell them unless you precious daddy those pictures I got of you and lose his livelihood all in one day."

He pushed her knees to the side exposing her to him even more. He pushed two fingers into her opening as he continued to stroke himself. Maggie tried to kick out at him, roll away from him, but her head was throbbing and she couldnt really even tell if she was moving at all. Tears ran from her eyes. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Now whats all the cryin for, huh? Im just gettin ya prepped for me darlin. Im a big boy sweetie, you remember, dont ya. Aint that nice of me, helpin ya out?"

He took his fingers out of her and positioned himself at her entrance. "Aw girlie. This is gonna be fun."

Daryl broke through the trees his gun trained on Shane.

"Shane, move away from her." Shane froze.

"Hey sheriff. Sorry, me and Mags here just got a bit carried away. Didnt we sweetie?"

"Shane I'm not gonna tell you again. Get the fuck away from her."

Shane stayed put. "Come on man, just walk away. Just cause you aint gettin shit dont mean ya should be cockblockin others engaged in a consensual act." He looked down at Maggie, warning in his eyes.

Merle spoke up from next to Shanes truck, his own gun pulled. "Hey lil bro. Why dont you forget ya saw him here. Take Beth and Maggie back home, I'll deal with this asshole."

Shane looked at Merle who was now standing directly in front of him.

"Hey no trouble man. We just felt like doin it in the open. We can go somewhere else."

He reached down and grabbed Maggies arm to pull her up. Merle cocked his gun.

"Ya fuckin lay yer hands on her again I'm gonna put a bullet in yer fuckin head."

Daryl took out his handcuffs and walked to Shane. "Shane get your hands behind your back, now!"

Shane smirked at Merle as Daryl cuffed him. Beth rushed over to Maggie throwing a sweater over Maggies exposed body. She looked up at Merle and smiled at him.

Shane laughed. "Really Merle, yer getting that pussy?" He looked at Beth, licking his lips. "Bet it felt real good ta pop that cherry."

With a growl, Merle brought the butt of the gun down on Shanes head, knocking him out cold. Merle scooped up Maggie and put her in Shanes truck as Daryl cuffed Shane in the bed. Beth cradled her sisters head in her lap, stroking Maggies hair.

"Oh Maggie hold on. Were gonna get you to daddy. Hold on now."

Daryl hopped in the bed with Shane as Merle took off like a bat outta hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its Characters.**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Merle and Carol sat in the hallway at Monroe General Hospital. At that moment, Shane was in the ER, handcuffed to his bed. State investigators were taking statements from Daryl. Maggie was in a private room, Beth not leaving her side for a moment.

Carol had brought Herschel to the hospital after getting Daryl's call. He was in an office at the end of the hall talking to the doctor that had been on call when Maggie was brought in. Merle hadn't said too much about what happened. When she first got there he was basically just swearing under his breath and cracking his bloodied knuckles a lot. Now after they had been here over an hour, he was finally still, just staring off into space. Carol wanted to know what happened, but she was new to these people, she didn't want to pry too much.

Now, after an hour, it was Carols turn to be jittery. She never liked hospitals much. Heaven knows she had spent plenty of time in them, mostly in the ER. Doctors knew what had happened. They knew she really hadn't fallen into a door, fallen down the stairs, slammed her own hand in the car door. They knew, but since she lied, they looked away. Sure she saw pity in the nurses faces and contempt radiated from some of the doctors, blaming her for being such a weak woman and letting this man do this to her. All of those memories had come back to her today after the adrenaline of racing Herschel here to see Maggie had worn off. Now here she sat, her butt already hurting from the hard plastic seat. Her leg was bouncing up and down of its own volition, she was chewing her fingernails down to the nub, her eyes darting towards the door that Herschel had disappeared behind.

"Hey there lady, if I didn't know ya better, Id think ya needed a fix. Ya alright?"

Merle looked at her, placing his hand on her leg to stop its manic bouncing.

Carol blushed, embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry. Just don't really like hospitals much. Been in too many of them, too many times. God I wish Herschel would come out. I hope Maggie is alright."

Merle rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

He let out a sigh.

"Just said I really wish Daryl hadn't been there. I tell ya missy, If it were just me and that fucker Shane, I would have blown his goddamn head off. Poor girl just layin there, tryin ta push the motherfucker off her."

He shook his head and leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling. "Poor Beth, aint never gonna be able ta unsee that shit either."

"How did Beth know Shane was gonna hurt her?"

Merle shrugged. "On the way ta find em, she just kept mumbling about Maggies diary. Havent had time ta ask her anythin else."

Carol went back to chewing her ails. "Merle, I think everyone's gonna be here all night. They're going to need food. Feel like taking me back to the house? It will give me something to do with my hands."

"Sure. Aint much we can do here right now anyhow. I'll go tell Daryl were leavin."

Beth sat in the dark hospital room, clutching Maggie's hand. Her sister hadn't woken up since the doctor gave her a sedative and a painkiller about a half an hour ago. She didn't know what she was going to tell daddy, or how she was going to make it up to Maggie. She knew what had happened to Maggie before, even though her sister had kept it a secret from everyone. Tears ran down her face as she looked at her sister. Her hair was matted with blood at the hairline above her left eye. Her cheekbone had exploded in various shades of blue and purple. The doctor said she had a slight concussion and a broken wrist, but the most serious injury was a few broken ribs that had punctured her lung. She looked at the tube coming out of Maggies mouth and she began to sob harder. As soon as Merle had said that Maggie had gone with Shane, she knew something was going to happen, but she never imagined it would go this far.

She heard the door open and she expected to see one of the nurses who had been in and out of the room tending to Maggie. Instead she looked upon the pale, haggard face of her father. He crossed the room and reached out for her. That was it, the dam broke. She rushed into her fathers arms sobbing uncontrollably, at the same time choking out her apology. Her father held her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Beth, now calm down hon. Your gonna make yourself sick darlin. Come on, sit down."

He sat her down in a chair next to the window. It had started to rain and she leaned her head on the glass, enjoying the feel of the cold surface on her forehead. He put a glass of water in her hand.

"Here baby, drink some of this. Slow now," he said as she started to gulp the water too fast, sputtering a little bit.

"I talked to Dr. Andrews and he said there's nothing that happened physically that won't heal. She'll need support, both physically and emotionally though. I'm just so glad you all got there when you did. This could be so much worse."

At that moment Beth wanted to die. Here her father was praising her for getting to Maggie on time, when this whole thing was her fault in the first place.

"Daddy, please. You don't understand. This is all my fault."

"Now Bethanny none of this is your fault sweetheart. No one saw this coming. I thought Shane was a good man. He's been to dinner at our house many times. Don't blame yourself for this. It will eat you alive."

She shook her head frantically, moving as far away from her father as possible. Herschel moved towards her, arms extended.

"Daddy please. No. Sit down. I need to get this out. Now."

She was startled by a knock on the door. Carol and Merle came in, Carol was carrying a handled grocery bag. She took one look at Beths face and tried to retreat, pushing Merle back out the door.

Merles rough voice echoed through the silent room.

"Goddammit woman. First ya got me choppin up all yer shit at home, orderin me around, talking about sauces and glazes n shit. Then we rush down here ta feed em while the foods still hot. Now ya pushin me outta here . Fuck me. I'm sittin my ass down. He looked at Beth and hesitated before he sat down. "If its ok darlin."

Beth nodded. Merle went to sit and Carol reached for the door to close it again. Before she could get the door closed Daryl stuck his hand in to stop it. He looked into the room, and everybody just stared at him. He looked to Carol for explanation. She just shrugged.

"If I were you I would just get in and keep your mouth closed."

Daryl nodded and went to a chair, Glenn following him into the room.

Beth chewed her nails. "Great. Bigger audience."

She took a seat at Maggie's bedside, linking her fingers with her sisters. Glenn looked to Herschel for permission before sitting at Maggie's other side, holding her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Daddy, do you remember when Maggie left the university?"

Herschel nodded. "She said she couldn't see me wasting my money since she could get the same RN credentials at Macon Community only 40 minutes away at less than half the cost. I tried to tell her I wanted her to get the whole college experience."

"I know, but that's not the reason she left. About a month after she came home I was cleaning her room, changing the sheets. Her diary fell out when I moved the bed away from the wall."

She looked sheepishly at her father. "So I read a bit of it and found out why she really left. She and Shane had started seein each other a bit at college, he had one year left. Anyway she was playin a little hard to get, that's what he told her. One night they went to a party. She had one drink, Shane got it for her. She started to feel funny so she asked Shane to take her back to her dorm. She woke up at a motel right off campus. When she came to her arms felt heavy and Shane was on top of her. She tried to get away, she scratched his arm pretty good, but he hit her a few times and she blacked out again. When she finally woke up, he was in the room still and he was taking pictures of her with his phone. Said that if she ever told anyone what happened he would send you the pictures daddy. Apparently he had taken some while she was passed out too and he was-um-doing things to her."

She finally looked up at her father. She expected to see tears, but she didn't. His face was a solid mask of hate. At that moment she knew that if her father ever got ahold of Shane, he would kill the bastard.

He shook his head as he spoke. "Beth, I always told you girls you could come to me with anything. I can't believe Maggie wouldn't tell me just because of some pictures. Why didn't you tell me after you found out?"

"No, you're right. If it was just the pictures, she would have said something. He threatened her with the farm, the house."

Everyone in the room looked at her puzzled.

"Shanes daddy owns the bank. He said he would get his daddy to foreclose on the farm, the house. He told Maggie we were in the red so much that you didn't even have more than a hundred dollars in your checking account. He said we would be homeless and you would be the laughingstock of the town."

Carol was really confused now. After everything that Daryl had said, she would have thought the farm was paid off and Herschel was doing fine with money.

"Oh sweetheart. Shanes a goddamn liar. Sweetie the farm is completely paid off. I have exactly one checking account there. I keep it open out if loyalty to Shanes father. I have several checking accounts at banks around state. I don't want to keep all my money in just one."

He rubbed his hands over his eyes, tears forming. "I should have told you girls. I should have told you we were all set and you two shouldn't have to worry about anything. Shane knew all this, and he knew you girls would never ask me about our financial situation. He counted on that."

Beth looked at her father, stunned. She never heard her father complain about money. He always said they would have what they need. Sure, they went on trips, mostly camping since they all enjoyed it. She and her sister had neer wanted for anything, but they never asked about money.

"Daddy, there's one more thing. I don't know if the doctor told you already, or if he has to tell yo, or if he can't tell you. Maggie left school to get away from Shane. When she got home she found out she was pregnant."

She heard a collective gasp throughout the group. Glenn dropped his head, resting his forehead on Maggie's arm.

Herschel sighed deeply. "What happened to the baby darlin?"

"She knew she was going to have to tell you. She was going to raise it. Raise it at home with us. She knew it would be loved. But she lost the baby."

She looked over at Glen.

"When you two started dating Maggie was so happy, almost like a switch flipped in her. Even after the miscarriage, after your dates to she would be talking about the future. A wedding, family. She loves you Glenn. She loves you with all her heart and I don't ever want you to doubt it."

Glenn nodded and looked around the room at everyone staring at him. He quickly stood up and left the room.

Merle cleared his throat from the back of the room. "Uh yeah, uh I'll check on the kid."

Daryl stood up, placing a hand on Herschel's shoulder."Herschel we'll be outside if you need anything."

Carol stood up to follow them.

"Carol please don't leave. We need you, stay. Besides, maybe the cobbler I smell in that bag will wake Maggie up. She always loves sweets."

"Bethie, I'm so sorry I kept the money a secret. I didn't think it would matter."

"I know daddy and it really didn't until Shane got a hold of the information. He knew me and Maggie would be too embarrassed to ask about money."

Carol spoke up. "Can I just say something if I'm not out of line here?"

Herschel laughed "Carol after the few days we've had, honey you're part of the family now. Doesn't matter where you go, doesn't matter how far you go, you're always going to be part of this family."

Carol blushed and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Thank you. I would suggest you just don't keep secrets anymore. I mean, see how something so little blew up into something like this. Now don't get me wrong, no blame to anyone in this room. The blame is all on Shane, but maybe no more secrets do everybody a world of good."

"Carol I think that's terrific idea. Now let's pray before we dig into your fabulous cooking."

Carol began unpacking the food, making plates for Beth and Herschel. They gathered around Maggie's hospital bed holding hands as they prayed.

Carol smiled, she had never believed this possible. In such a short amount of time she found a new family, a new life, a new hope.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the walking dead or its characters.

Read & Review!

Enjoy!

Carol stood at the sink in the kitchen, whipping batter in a large bowl. She had been here for a little over a week and each morning she was still struck by the view. She did everything by this sink. Mixed, cooked, chopped. Each time she did the dishes someone tried to take over for her or tell her it was their turn. She just sent them away, content to wash, dry and gaze out at the orchards and horses. Last night Beth had jokingly moved her plate and silverware over to the sink, just in case she wanted to eat there. Carol laughed at the memory. She knew they were teasing her, but it wasn't how Ed used to tease her. No, they were doing it in a way that was endearing. They paid attention; they knew she loved the view. Ed, on the other hand, would have boarded the window up.

Carol froze mid-whip as someone knocked on the front door. She felt the pit of her stomach go icy. It was the same feeling she used to get when she heard Ed come home after a night of drinking. She knew Merle was upstairs, so she wasn't alone. Daryl was at work and Herschel and Beth were visiting Maggie. She wiped her hands on her apron, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She knew she was going to have to stop being so scared of everything. If she was going to work here she needed to stop being a coward. She couldn't really run background checks on all of the guests when they knocked on the door, could she? Wait, could she? She shook her head and laughed at herself.

She reached one hand for the doorknob and the other for the Louisville Slugger that Daryl insisted they keep in the corner next to the door. She looked out and saw a short, balding man in his mid-sixties dressed in a business suit. Behind him in the drive was a black town car, a driver standing by the rear bumper.

She felt relief rush through her. She knew she wouldn't need the bat; she could just knee the little guy in the nuts if she had to and he would go down. She opened the door.

He gave her a slight bow.

"Good day ma'am. Mrs. Peletier, I presume?"

Carols eyes darted around the front yard. Why did he know her name?

"Oh no miss, please don't be alarmed. It's just that I know Herschel and I've seen Miss Maggie and Miss Beth on many occasions." He held out his hand. "I'm Lloyd Carter. I've been retained as a lawyer for your divorce case."

Carol shook his hand. "Oh, Mr. Carter, please come in. Sheriff Dixon said he would be sending someone by today."

Carol ushered him into the living room, grateful to be getting this done and over with as quickly as possible.

Twenty minutes later, Tyrese knocked twice on the Greens door and walked into the living room. He and Carol were supposed to exchange recipes, try a couple out for dinner. He found her sitting on the couch, across from Lloyd Carter. Tyrese knew Carter, he came in the diner fairly regularly. This guy just didn't seem like the type Daryl would get for Carol. He was a good lawyer, but he had a gambling and drinking problem. He was known to make plea deals instead of bothering with taking cases further. Daryl came into the diner every day for one thing or another. The way he talked about Carol, he would have thought he would have hired a bulldog to make sure her rat bastard husband got what he deserved. But he figured Daryl knew what he was doing.

She looked up at him from the couch and he saw sadness and defeat in her eyes. Whatever Carter told her must not have been the news she wanted.

"Sorry Tyrese. I'll be done in a minute. Why don't you go ahead in the kitchen and get out the stuff you need."

Tyrese nodded but continued listening as he slowly walked toward the kitchen.

"Now Mrs. Peletier, this settlement is as good as it's going to get I'm afraid."

"But what about the land that my mother left me? Ed said he still had that. He didn't sell it yet."

"Well, I'm not sure about that. But you really shouldn't turn down this offer."

Tyrese stopped walking and turned around.

"So after I sign this I can't contest anything?"

Carter shot a quick look at Tyrese and the little man looked really nervous.

"Yes, that is correct."

Carol looked down at the paper in her hand and chewed on her nail. She wanted to be over and done with this already. She didn't really care that she wasn't going to get anything. The land would have given her a bit of starting money, but she really didn't want to push her luck at this point. She picked up a pen and set the papers on the coffee table to sign when Tyrese spoke.

"Mr. Carter, if the lady has questions, I think it is your job to answer them, correct?"

"Well, yes but-"

Tyrese held up his hand. "Who hired you Mr. Carter?"

"I can't tell you, attorney client privilege."

Now Carol was really confused. "I thought I was your client."

Merle stood at the bottom of the stairs smirking at the little man.

"Na, that's just what he wants ya ta think. Old Lloyd here has quite a few outstanding debts for a bookie that works for good old Judge Blake."

He looked at Carol who had thrown the papers back down on the coffee table.

Tyrese picked up the papers and handed them back to Lloyd. "Well Mr. Carter, I believe any further transactions will be made through HER attorney. Tell Blake you still owe him."

Carol stood up, embarrassed, but pissed off. She crossed her arms over her chest and stormed towards the kitchen. "Merle, would you please show our guest out?"

"Sure will. Come on Lloyd, time ta run back ta Phil with yer tail between yer legs."

Merle slammed the door behind the man and joined Tyrese and Carol at the kitchen table. Carol sat, head in hands, Tyrese patting her back.

She wiped her nose with a tissue. "I should have just signed it. Does it really matter anymore? I just want to be done with all of this."

"Carol, I know you want this to be over, but look at the physical damage alone that he did to you. He should be locked up. He needs to be kept away from you."

Carol sighed, wiping her nose one last time. "You're right. He needs to be punished, not just let off. Ok, forget my bellyaching. Merle, make sure you are around for dinner. Tyrese is making his famous jambalaya and I am making blackberry peach pie with homemade ice cream."

Merle smiled. "No worries, I'll be here."

As he walked toward his bike, he looked up through the kitchen window. She stood at that window all damn day. Fuck if he was gonna let anyone take that window, the view, the new life that woman had. As he revved the engine he though about how many people owed him favors, and how many secrets he knew. He decided that with that many people, that many secrets he could sure give Phillip a run for his money.

Phillip Blake sat at the hospital bedside of his favorite nephew. Shane had woken up earlier in the day and had one of the nurses call him to come visit. He knew he shouldn't be here, that he shouldn't be seen as showing support to a rapist, but Shane was his family. He was his sister's boy so he figured he owed a bit to him.

Shane was now rambling in a whisper, afraid the nurses or doctors would overhear him. Phillip smiled at the boy's hubris. He just kept saying over and over how it wasn't his fault and he did what he could. He hadn't gotten any dirt on the woman yet, but Phillip had sent his trusted attorney friend over to the house this morning. Lloyd should be calling him soon with an answer.

"Are you even listening to me?" Shane asked loudly.

"Yes son, I'm listening."

"You better find a way to get me out of this. I aint spending no time in jail for an errand you sent me on."

"Oh Shane you misunderstood me son. I told you to find out about the woman, not mess around with the farmers daughter." He sighed. "No I'm afraid you are on your own here. Just take your licks like a man. You'll be out in ten, fifteen years."

Shane sat upright in the bed, spit flying out of his mouth.

"You motherfucker. You better goddamn help me. I know about you, what you do. I know all your little secrets you son of a bitch. Don't fucking test me, I will go to the goddamn newspapers with all the shit you ever did!"

Phillip just shrugged his shoulders. His cell phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket. "Hello? I understand Lloyd. See you next week with your payment."

He put his phone back in his pocket and his fingers gripped something else.

"See Lloyd didn't get it done did he? You can only trust family. If you get me off, I'll get the woman. Take her back to her husband, make her disappear, whatever. But if you don't get me out of this, all your secrets are going to be splashed across the front page."

Phillip placed his hand on Shane's arm. "See now son, that's one thing you never learned." He leaned down close to Shane's ear.

The syringe in his hand slipped into Shane's IV tubing like butter. He pressed the plunger. "You talk too goddamn much."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a pretty long chapter. Hope you like it. I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

**Read & Review! **

**Enjoy!**

Carol couldn't remember when she had felt so content. They were all here, her pseudo family. She had told Herschel she wanted to get a feel for cooking when the Inn was full, so he took the liberty of inviting what seemed like the entire town. They had brought Maggie home from the hospital today. She looked worlds better, but once in a while she would get a sad, faraway look in her face. Glenn noticed too and all it took was a squeeze of his hand, or his soft kiss on her cheek and the look was gone. Carol couldn't help but smile at the obvious love between the two.

Beth and Herschel were there, along with Tyrese and his sister Sasha. Milton from the bookstore, along with Rick Grimes, his wife Lori, his son Carl, newborn Judith and his father in law Dale. Dale had also brought along a new neighbor, Michonne. Merle was off somewhere but he said he would be back in time, and Daryl was due home at any second.

Carol had been so excited to try out her recipes and a couple of Tyrese's also. The only thing that soured her mood today was the visit from that slimy, sleazy lawyer. Daryl walked into the house a bit after 7 as Carol and Tyrese were finishing up putting the platters on the dining room table. When Carol looked up, her huge grin faltered a bit. Behind Daryl, very close behind, was a tall blond woman in a beautifully tailored business suit that fit her like a glove.

Carol sighed, looking down at her faded jeans, long sleeved Henley top and black ballet flats. Maggie caught her sister's eye as both girls noticed Carol smile deflate a bit. Maggie sighed as she looked at Carol running her hand along the hem of her worn top. They really hadn't seen Carol wear any of the stuff they bought her from their shopping trip. Maybe the couple pairs of flats, and a nightgown or two. Maggie wondered if she wore any of the new underwear sets underneath her old clothes. She had insisted on buying them in every color of the rainbow, despite Carol's resistance.

Daryl tipped his hat to the large crowd at the table.

"Evenin everyone. Sorry to interrupt, but Maggie, Herschel can I talk to you in the other room for a second?"

Maggie froze, her hand squeezing Glenn's like a vice. She almost shouted at Daryl.

"No. Don't tell me he got out. Please don't tell me that."

Tears formed in her eyes as Glenn put his arm around her, his protective instinct kicking in. The room had gone silent, Maggie's labored breathing the only noise.

"No Mags, he's not out. But let's go talk about it in the other room."

Maggie looked at her father and shook her head. Herschel looked around the room at the table of family and friends. Just as he was about to speak, Merle walked in the door. He stopped dead in his tracks as everyone turned to look at him. No one said a word. Merle looked round the room at the somber faces. He reached his hand down to his zipper, making sure he didn't forget anything.

"What the hell? Someone die?"

Daryl shot a quick look at his brother, who smirked at him. Shit, Merle knew something. Beth rolled her eyes at Merle. "Merle, sit down!"

Merle shrugged and took the empty seat next to Beth. Maggie sat straighter in her chair and looked at Daryl.

"Daryl, everyone in this room is family. Anything you gotta say, they will hear eventually. Hell, this is a small town, they all know what happened."

Some of the guests hung their heads, Milton turned beet red.

"I bet even Michonne, who moved in last month knows the details."

Michonne who had been silent up until this point shrugged her shoulders.

"I do. And I'm really sorry. Sorry he didn't get away from the boys here. See, I go walking in the woods every day. Would have been a shame for me to meet up with him." Dale chuckled. "The woman walks in the woods alright. With a goddamn 8 inch katana sword. Almost gave me a heart attack first time I saw her cutting the brush with that thing."

Michonne shrugged. "Accidents happen all the time in the woods."

She grinned. Merle let out a laugh. "Hell woman, I like your style."

Daryl cleared his throat. "Well, seems karma is a bitch. Shane died at the hospital last night. Heart attack."

Everyone in the room just stared at Daryl. Daryl shrugged. "Well that's it."

Merle chuckled. "Damn brother, thought you were gonna give us some bad news. Now, before we eat, you and Carol need ta go talk in the other room for a sec."

Daryl looked warily at his brother.

He was confused, but when Carol left the room, he followed her.

She walked into her bedroom, closing the door when he entered. She took a seat on the bed; he stayed standing in the corner, clearly nervous.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, we had a visitor today. You said you were going to send an attorney over."

"Yeah, Andrea. She's the woman who came in with me."

Carol felt the brief surge of relief. "Well, an attorney came today and I thought it was the one you were going to send."

"Oh shit. Let me guess. Carter?"

"Yeah."

Daryl sat down on the bed, feeling brave now. "He try to get you to settle?"

"Yeah, Tyrese came in while he was talking to me."

Daryl chuckled as his hand inched on the bed, closer to hers. "Let me guess. After Tyrese got here, the talk didn't last too long did it?"

Carol shook her head. "Nope, not long at all."

They sat in silence for a moment; Carol's eyes darted around the room as Daryl gnawed on his thumb.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this you know."

She smiled over at him. "I know. It's not your fault."

He scooted closer to her on the bed. Carol lowered her eyes to her faded blue jeans, plain shirt. The woman in the living room was much better suited for him she thought. Carol was more suited for someone like, well, like Ed. She had been dreaming about that night in the living room since it happened. Ed had never been a gentle man, but when Daryl had pushed her up against that wall, she had known he wouldn't hurt her. And she would be lying if she said she hadn't found his passion exciting. He was so kind, so handsome. He probably had a bunch of women hanging around him.

Carol was shaken from her pity party when she felt Daryl move even closer. He placed his hand over hers, lazily running his thumb up and down the back of her hand. The small action sent shivers up Carol's spine.

"Carol, about that night in the living room-"

Great, here it comes. She steeled herself for the letdown.

"I'm sorry-"

Carol shot up off the bed like someone had burned her ass. She looked down at him, a gentle smile on her face; her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I know you are Daryl, I know you are."

Before he could respond she was out the door, leaving him sitting there, open mouthed and wondering what the hell had just happened.

Daryl seethed from his spot at the table. The room was awash in laughter, jokes and good-natured ribbing, mostly from Merle.

"Damn little lady, don't think I ever had anything close to what ya made tonight. You cook like this for the guests, ya'll be booked solid in no time."

"Thanks Merle. Glad ya liked it."

Everyone was now digging into a pear tart with homemade cinnamon ice cream that Carol made. The occasional oohh and aahh was barely audible over the clanging of silverware. Daryl however hadn't touched his dessert. He was too busy giving Tyrese the evil eye.

The big, muscular motherfucker was standing at the sink, arm wrapped around Carol. She noticed Daryl's plate. Her anxiety kicked into high gear. He didn't like it. What happened when Ed didn't like something? She needed to fix it.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I didn't realize you don't like pears. I'll make you something else. I have raspberry pie, lemon cake, or I could make you something else."

She was talking a mile a minute, and she moved to take his plate. Tyrese put a hand on her arm and turned her to face him.

"Carol, he's fine. Look at everyone, they love it. You did good." He pulled her back to the sink and placed his arm around her again. Daryl glared harder at him. Tyrese just looked at him, shrugged his shoulders and winked. Daryl knew what Tyrese was doing. He wanted Daryl to get his ass in gear. He didn't know that Daryl had tried to apologize for being so forceful and Carol had run out on him.

"Don't worry none Carol. My little brother just don't seem to understand how to go for something right in front of him. Believe me, he'll be usin his mouth on that shit once he gets his head out of his ass."

Merle chuckled as Beth elbowed him in the ribs. Everyone in the room over the age of fifteen chuckled at the innuendo, except Daryl who groaned and Carol, who shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to Daryl and took the dish from out in front of him. She put his plate in the oven.

"It's ok Daryl, I'll keep it nice and warm for you."

Merle almost shot ice cream out of his nose at that one. Daryl just lowered his head to the table, banging it a few times.

After dinner, everyone hung around and visited. This is the exact thing Carol wanted for the Inn. A place for family, friends and food. The younger ones watched TV, the women tried to pry the recipes out of Carol, the men walked out to the barn for a beer.

"So, Shane died of a heart attack?" Herschel asked.

Daryl shrugged. "Yeah, that's what the doc says. He had a visitor in with him when he died though."

Merle took a pull from his beer. "Blake."

Daryl looked at him; they were going to have a talk later. Merle just seemed to know too much shit. "Yeah. I still haven't told Carol that Blake sent Shane to get info on her. She's got enough to deal with right now. I'll figure out sometime to tell her."

"No you wont."

Maggie stood at the barn door, Beth by her side.

"Daryl Dixon you will not tell that woman that Shane was here asking about her, do you hear me?"

Daryl stood up, walking towards Maggie.

"Mags, I-"

"She poked her finger into his chest. "No. She does not need to know. Is there any reason for her to know?"

Merle piped up from his seat on a hay bale. "She's right bro. Shanes dead, no need to go telling her shit like that."

Daryl shook his head. "Fine. I wont tell her unless I have to. Happy?"

Maggie smiled, grabbing Daryl's hand. "Yes, that makes me happy. But not as happy as you asking Carol out on a proper date would."

"What the hell you talking about?"

Beth broke in. "Well we bought Carol a bunch of clothes, dresses, fancy underwear, but she hasn't worn any of it yet, so we figured she needs a special place to try them out."

Daryl shook his head. "So let me get this straight. You want me to take Carol out because you bought her new clothes?"

Merle chuckled. "Underwear brother, underwear. Pay attention."

Glenn, who obviously wasnt a drinker, slurred. "Yeah, Maggie has a bunch of matching sets-"

Herschel boomed. "Boy don't make me slap your ass off that stool now."

"Sorry sir."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Well that and she wants to go out with you and you want to go out with her."

Daryl eyed all the men behind him intently listening to their conversation. He pushed Maggie and Beth closer to the barn door.

"Look, Maggie, you saw what happened that night in the living room. Well, I apologized for it tonight and she ran out of the goddamn room. I don't think she wants me like that."

Daryl felt a presence behind him and cringed.

"What the fucks wrong with you brother? You apologized for pushin the woman up against the wall and kissin her senseless?"

He looked back at Maggie who was avoiding his eyes. "Jesus, you tell everyone?"

"Only Glenn."

"Great, that means everyone knows."

Beth shook her head at him. "Daryl, why did you apologize?"

"I was too rough with her. She's had a rough man, she doesn't need another one."

"Oh Daryl. Poor sweet, clueless Daryl. Don't you know that a man pushing you up against a wall, a counter, a barn door, his body pressed against yours, not out of anger but out of desire and need is what every woman wants?"

Hershel sputtered and started choking on his beer.

"Oh daddy, by the way, I'm going to the lake next weekend with Merle."

Glenn laughed as Herschel stared daggers at the back of Merles head. "Somebody get me my shotgun."

Beth flashed a grin to a now beet red Merle. "Night everyone," she called as she ran back to the house.

Maggie shook her head at her sister and turned back to Daryl. "Beths right. And when you apologized tonight she thought it was for the entire thing, not just the roughness of it."

"Damn boy, sometimes I swear you's adopted." Merle walked back to the men and grabbed another beer, still avoiding Herschel's glare.

"Plus it didn't help that ya came in tonight with Andrea looking all perfect."

"Andrea? What's she got to do with anything?"

"Daryl, are you this dense? Andrea is gorgeous, I don't even like Glenn in the same room as the woman."

"But Andrea's-"

"Doesn't matter Daryl. Carol thinks Andrea is the kind of girl you would go for. I saw how her face fell when she saw you two together. So, make it up to her with a date. Tell her you are going to take her dancing. She has a perfect new green dress, tell her you think she looks good in green."

Daryl sighed. "I guess I can do that."

Maggie smiled. "Good."

When Daryl didn't move, Maggie glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"What? Now?"

"Yes now."

Tyrese spoke up from his hay bale. "Actually Maggie, I was going to go into Reedsburg next weekend. I could take Carol with me." He grinned, knowing Daryl would take the bait.

Daryl turned to him. "Shut the fuck up Tyrese you aint takin her anywhere." He turned and stalked up to the main house.

Merle took another long pull from his beer. "He's riled up all right. See when my bro gets pissed his southern twang shows."

Maggie sat down next to Glenn. "I just hope he doesn't mess this up."

Daryl walked into the living room just as Carol and Andrea were finishing up. He stood there as Carol signed a few papers and Andrea put everything in her briefcase.

They both stood up as Andrea reached for Carol's hand.

"Please don't worry about too much Carol. I'm a very good lawyer. I will get you everything you deserve and get him the hell out of your life."

Carol nodded and squeezed Andrea's hand warmly.

"Thank you. And anytime you are in town, please stop by for dinner."

"I will. Thank you."

She nodded to Daryl as she left. "Call you tomorrow."

Daryl nodded.

Carol started moving about the room, plumping pillows, picking at imaginary dirt and dust. He moved behind her and caught her around the waist.

"Please sit down."

She nodded and sat on couch. She started talking before Daryl could even get one word out.

"Andrea's very nice. She says she will bury Ed, and I think she means it.. She's very pretty, you are a very lucky man."

Daryl chuckled. "She's a lesbian."

Carol finally stilled, her mind running a mile a minute. "Oh, Um, Ok."

He moved to sit next to her on the couch. "About what I said earlier, about being sorry for that night-"

"I know, its ok Daryl."

"Jesus woman, can you please let me finish?"

"Sorry."

"I'm not sorry I kissed you. I liked kissing you. I'm just sorry I was so rough. You deserve better than that."

"I knew you weren't going to hurt me." She looked at him shyly. "I didn't mind."

"Yeah, Beth and Maggie educated me a bit. So, I was wondering if maybe next weekend, you would like to go to dinner with me?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner, dancing. What do you think?"

She smiled, "I'd like that."

He exhaled, visibly relieved. "Good. Meet me in the living room at 5. By the way, I think you look really good in green." He leaned over and kissed her lips gently before heading outside to the barn. Carol smiled as she brushed her fingertips along her lips. Green, huh?

He bit down on the filter of the cigarette hanging out of his mouth when he saw that asshole put his lips on her. Just bein the fuckin whore he always knew she was. Bitch was gonna learn about obedience. And he was gonna have some fun.

Carol opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming in through her window. She grabbed her robe, mentally going through the pantry supplies to decide what to make for breakfast. She went to her closet to grab her slippers. As soon as she opened the closet door she saw it.

That morning it wasn't the smell of coffee or breakfast that woke everyone. It was the sound of Carol screaming in terror.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

**Wow! You guys did not like my little cliffhanger. Well, you did, but you still hated me for it, Lol. As always, Read and Review. **

**Enjoy!**

Merle and Daryl reached Carols door at almost the same time. Merle flung open the door and Daryl charged past him, his eyes searching the room for her, gun in hand. Merle went immediately to the window, making sure it was still locked, baseball bat in his hand. Daryl looked around the room, not seeing Carol he began to panic.

"Carol! Shit! Carol?"

Then he heard it, he tried the door handle on the small closet sized bathroom, and it was locked. He could hear her in there making coughing, choking sounds. He didn't know if she was in there alone or if someone had her in there. Sure it would be a tight fit for tow people, but it could be done. He pounded on the door with his fist.

"Carol, open up. Dammit Carol, say something!"

Herschel came in, shotgun at the ready. "What the hells going on?"

Merle answered, still checking the windows around the room, under the bed, anywhere. "Don't know. Go lock you and the girls in your room. Anythin tries ta come in that aint me or Daryl, shoot it!"

Herschel hurried out of the room, calling for his girls.

Daryl continued banging on the bathroom door. Still no answer, just the sounds of her retching and sobbing. "Carol, you don't answer me I'm breaking down the goddam door!"

Merle reached the closet, turning when he heard the wood on the bathroom door splinter from the force of Daryl's foot. Daryl steeped over the splintered wood into the bathroom, gun in front of him. At first he didn't see Carol. He opened the curtain to the small shower, swearing loudly. He pulled the curtain closed again violently, ripping it through a couple of the shower rings.

He finally spotted her out of the corner of his eye. She was wedged in between the wall and the toilet. He wasn't sure how the hell she had gotten in there, it looked impossibly tight. He crouched down to where she was. Her face was pale and sweaty, her eyes rimmed with red. Sobs still shook her body, but no sound was coming out of her. He realized that she had been in her puking her guts out. He reached out and took her chin in his hand, rubbing his thumb lightly along the side of her face.

"Hey lady. You alright? Scared the shit out of me. Carol honey, look at me please."

She continued to stare at the floor. He heard Merle come up behind him.

"I'm gonna go get the girls ta sit with her. Ya need ta see what's in the closet."

At the mention of the closet, Carol pushed Daryl out of the way so hard he landed on his ass, barely out of the way before she was vomiting in the toilet again. He knelt behind her, rubbing lazy circles on her back.

"Carol, what happened?"

She inhaled slowly; resting her head on her arms still perched on the toilet seat. "He was in here Daryl. How did he get in?"

Daryl sat back against the shower, running his hands through his hair. He had failed her. He told her she would be safe in this house. Hell he thought she would be. With him, Merle, Herschel the house was like a goddamn fortress.

Beth stopped at the bathroom door, taking in the sight. She cleared her throat and Daryl looked up at her.

"Go on. I got her."

He looked over at Carol, her head still in the toilet. He nodded and Beth squeezed in the small room as he left, going to the closet. Merle and Herschel stood in front of the now open closet. Daryl peered inside and felt his insides clench. Now he knew why Carol was getting sick. There in the closet was the decapitated body of what looked like a dog. A rope had been flung over one of the bars in the closet and the animal had been flayed open so that the insides of it were clearly visible. Daryl closed his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Merle, you touch the handle when you opened it?"

"Hell no. Used my shirt."

Carol and Beth stepped out from the bathroom. She seemed a bit more composed but she still looked deathly pale. She walked over to him, oblivious of everyone else in the room. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. His arms instinctively went around her, and he placed a kiss on the top of her head, murmuring something into her hair.

"Ok. Maggie, go call Glenn for me. Have him get Rick over here. Meantime, no one touch anything in this room, ok? Lets all go downstairs. Merle and I will check the rest of the house."

Herschel saw Carols arms clench tighter around Daryl.

"Daryl, you stay with the women, I'll go with Merle. I know every in and out of this house. We will find where he got in."

Daryl nodded as Herschel left the room, Maggie following him. Merle walked over to Beth. He stopped in front of her and saw the fear on her face. Someone had broken into her house. After what happened to Maggie and what was happening to Carol, he could see she was just waiting. Waiting for something to happen to her. He reached over, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She closed the distance between them, sighing as she laid her head on his chest, and looked up at him.

"Don't worry about nothing Angel. We'll get this son of a bitch." He tilted her chin up, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Besides, only thing ya should be worried about now, is me goin in the basement with yer pa. Mans got a damn shotgun."

The house had been checked. First by Merle and Herschel then by Rick and Daryl. The crime scene techs had been through already, dusting for prints and taking a shoe impression found outside the old cellar. Merle had discovered that the lock on the door had been smashed. The thing was old and rusty anyway. It wouldn't have taken much skill to do it. Herschel sat on the couch with Carol's hand in his. He kept apologizing to her over and over again, saying he should have remembered that the lock needed to be replaced.

Daryl was amazed at how Carol had handled it after her vomiting jag in the bathroom. She had made lunch for everyone, including the tech guys. Now she sat with Herschel, Maggie and Beth, reassuring Herschel that she didn't blame him. Daryl was sick of Carol dong all the reassuring. He should be able to reassure her. Tell her they found Ed, or he was dead, or at least something that would give her some closure and keep her from being scared of her own shadow.

As night fell, everyone in the house seemed a bit on edge. They were all gathered in the living room, the evening news was on, but no one was paying any attention to it. Herschel yawned and stretched his back.

"Probably time for everybody to be getting to bed. Everyone had a long day."

Herschel looked at his girls and nodded hs head towards their rooms. Beth and Maggie sighed. "Night everyone."

Carol stood and pulled her sweater closer around her. It wasnt cold, she just seemed to have a perpetual internal chill. "Night Beth, night Maggie."

Beth looked toward Merle who gave her a wink. Maggie walked over and gave Glenn a quick peck on the cheek, knowing her daddy was still watching. Merle went towards his room, motioning to Glenn.

"Come on kid, I got a couch in here ya can crash on."

Glenn nodded and followed him. "Thanks."

Carol continued to stare out into the darkness. "I don't understand."

She said it so softly that Daryl barely heard her. He stood and joined her sitting on the window seat, pulling her to sit between his legs.

"What?"

"I said I don't understand. I mean, he hates me Daryl. Every day of our life together, he told me he hated me. Told me I was good for nothing, a slut, a whore. He never loved me. Not ever. Why can't he just let me go?"

He pulled her back into him, so her back was resting on his chest. "Men like that don't know how to love, they also don't know how to let go. He thinks of you as his property. It would kill him to see you happy Carol."

"I guess that one reason to do it, huh?"

He chuckled. "Be happy? You should be able to be happy. And if it kills Ed, well that's a win win. But I promise, Im staying right here until we find him, understand? Illl stay in your room. On the floor if I have to, but Im not letting you out of my sight."

"Well, my my Daryl, what a sacrifice on your part. But you don't have to sleep on the floor."

He tipped her chin up, looking at her blushing face. "I don't?"

"No, you don't."

He leaned in close, closing his eyes and tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. He felt her lift her head to meet his mouth. The kiss started off slow, torturous, sweet. But after a minute he couldn't control himself. He lifted her so she was straddling him on the window yrseat, never taking his mouth from hers. She brought her legs up to hug his hips, pulling him closer into her core. He could feel the heat coming from her body, and he bucked up into her, wanting more of it. Off in the distance he thought he heard a phone ring, but as she rocked against his hardness his mind went completely blank. It wasnt until Glenn flew out of the bedroom with Merle on his heels that the kiss broke apart.

Glenn looked embarrassed, but he hurried into the living room, cell in his hand.

"Just got a call from Rick."

"Yeah, and?"

Now the guy looked nervous, his eyes flitting back between Carol and Daryl. "A body was found in Culver County two days ago. Vic had been dead for two days before that. Rick just got the call, they ID'd the body. It's Ed."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Its characters.**

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

It had been two days since they heard about the body in the neighboring County. Two days of Carol walking around the house like a zombie on autopilot. Two nights of Carol not sleeping; Daryl pretending to sleep as he watched her pace the kitchen from his place on the couch. Two days of her cooking so much that Merle, who was mostly solid muscle, had to let his belt out a notch.

The morning was chilly, but it was supposed to warm up a bit later. She had wanted to take a dip in the pond a few days ago, but the weather wouldn't cooperate. It would be perfect today, but suddenly the desire was gone. Her desire for everything was gone, put on hold.

Since Glenn had come out of that room, Carol had been living with uncertainty. She refused to think of Ed as either living or dead, and that left her in some kind of fog.

On one hand it would mean relief, on the other hand she didn't think she deserved the kind of happiness his death would bring.

"Dammit!"

She pressed her fingers to her temples. Now she felt guilty about being happy with a man dying. Not that Ed was much of a man, but it still wasn't polite. Something was going to have to happen soon, or Carol was afraid she would get stuck in this haze.

Daryl, Carol and Merle went to the Culver County Medical Examiners Office in order to identify the body. Carol didn't say much when they went into the icy cold room to see the body. It seemed to Daryl that she was just waiting. Waiting for it to not be him, to have to look over her shoulder every day.

Sure enough, lying there on a stainless steel table was Ed.

She felt numb. The elation, the happiness, the relief didn't flood through her like she thought it would. Instead she just felt content. It wasn't like she was expecting to jump up and down for joy in the ME's office, but she thought there would be some type of rush.

On the car ride home, it had begun to sink in. She drank in every scene they passed; families playing in the park, walking dogs, and riding bikes. As those faces slipped by the window, she felt a stirring. Every store they passed on the way home, she thought how she could now go in without feeling scared. By the time she got home, the elation she thought she would feel at seeing Ed dead was building inside of her. As Daryl pulled in the driveway, Carol leapt out of the car. She raced to the porch and grabbed Beth's hand. Beth, who has been shelling beans on the rocker, dropped the bowl but didn't protest when she saw the look of absolute giddiness on Carols face.

Daryl hadn't even stopped the car when Carol jumped out. He threw the car into park and got out, running after the two women. He stopped short when he heard the racket from the back of the car; Merle, who had protested being put in the back in the first place, was pounding on the window to be let out. Daryl opened the door for him and both men took off in the direction of the pond. The rounded the corner just in time to see Carol and Beth, hand in hand jump off the dock fully clothed, into the water. Merle stopped and shielded his eyes with his hands. Daryl stopped behind him, huffing.

Merle chuckled. "Damn, thought yer woman was goin crazy."

Daryl shook his head, trying not to smile at the thought of her being "his woman."

"Nah, think she's just relieved. Fucker can't come after her now. She thinks maybe it was one of Ed's friends that put the dog in the closet."

"Yeah, and what do ya think?"

Daryl sighed. "Shit, I don't know. No forensic evidence left behind, no footprints, nothing. I'm hoping it was one of Ed's friends. Now that the fuckers dead they won't have any reason to bother Carol."

"But…"

"But, this guy, he was smart. Left nothing. I don't think dumb ass Ed's friends are the smartest criminals."

Merle snorted in agreement.

"Yeah, only thing we can do is keep an eye out. Don't worry the ladies too much though. Not til we have reason to."

Merle sighed and looked over at Daryl who had his eyes glued to Carol as she splashed at Beth.

Chuckling, Merle crossed his arms over his broad chest and shook his head.

"When the hell did this shit all happen bro?"

"What shit?"

Merle gestured in front of him, waving hand out over the pond. "This shit. Us standin here like a couple pussies watchin two women get each other all wet, and we aint tryin ta do nothing about it."

Daryl chuckled. "I'm not the one who asked, no wait, begged Herschel to let me take Beth to the lake."

Merle shot Daryl a look. "Shut the fuck up. Man was walkin around the house with a loaded shotgun. Even I aint stupid enough not ta ask. And I aint the one goin dancing."

"Carol likes dancing. Besides, she deserves to be taken somewhere decent."

Merle nodded, agreeing.

Daryl noticed that his brother's eyes were firmly glued to the young docs daughter as she wan Carol climbed out of the pond, and plopped down on the grass, sunning themselves.

"So, you finally asked her out. This isn't going to be like one of your other flings is it Merle? I have to be around these people, work with them, I'm friends with them."

Merle continued to stare at the pond, unanswering. Daryl decided to say something that would either confirm or disprove how his brother saw this thing with Beth. But if Daryl was right, it might earn him a broken nose. So Daryl stepped away from his brother a couple steps.

"I know how you are Merle. Its ok if Beth is just going to be another one of your fuck buddies, but I'd like to know ahead of time."

After the last syllable left his mouth Daryl felt the side of his face explode in pain as he was knocked on his ass. Merle stood above him, damn near foaming at the mouth glaring daggers. "You ever say anything like that about her again and they'll never find yer goddamn body, understand?"

Daryl held his jaw in his hand, but managed a grin at his brother. "I know, I know. I was just making sure."

Merle rolled his eyes and helped his brother up. "Ya fuckin did that on purpose. You gotta be one of the dumbest motherfuckers I ever met. I coulda killed ya."

"Na, that was a love tap. Besides, you didn't answer when I asked outright."

Merle walked towards the pond muttering under his breath. "Sneaky little fuck."

Carol paced in her room, throwing every drawer open, trying to figure out what to wear. She knew that Maggie and Beth wanted her to wear one of her new dresses. Daryl had said he liked her in green, but honestly, the emerald green A-line lace dress was a bit too pretty for her to wear. She figured she would just wear a clean pair of jeans, her blue peasant top and a pair of the ballet flats. The girls had made her buy the top, they'd be happy with that. As Carol began to get dressed, Maggie and Beth barged in. Carol screeched and tried to hide herself behind the bed. Maggie laughed. "Really Carol, after everything, you are still worried about me seein your naked ass?" Carol suddenly felt silly, and came out from behind the bed. Maggie thrust her hands on her hips and let out an exasperated breath. "Carol, what are you wearing?"

Carol scoffed, motioning down to her ballet flats and white bra and underwear. "At the moment, not much."

Beth walked over to the chair where they had laid out Carol's clothes. She picked up the lace dress and the bra and panty set and took them over to Carol.

"Carol, you tried these on in the store. They don't fit anymore?"

Carol sighed. "They fit, but honestly, I don't think it's going to be a matching panty set kind of date. I'm sure we will both be asleep, in separate rooms by ten."

Maggie shook her head and snickered. "Carol this panty set is not about getting you laid. It would be a nice bonus though. Do these panties, this dress make you feel pretty?"

Carol chewed on her bottom lip. "Yes."

Maggie's face lit up. "Good." Beth, go get some heels out of my closet." She pulled Carol into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Daryl stood in the living room, pacing. Merle sat on the couch, trying to watch a football game. After Daryl walked in front of the TV for the fifth time in ten minutes, Merle picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at his brother's head, knocking off his hat.

"Boy ya better sit the fuck down or I'm gonna sit on ya til the damn games over."

Herschel chuckled from the recliner. "Merle, leave your brother be. Young mans nervous."

"Hell for? He's been on a date before."

"Yeah, but I suspect this is a different kind of date, right Daryl?"

Daryl shrugged and continued pacing. They heard the bedroom door upstairs close and Beth came and sat next to Merle, while Maggie perched on the arm of her father's chair. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Daryl started to get nervous.

Maggie sighed. "Carol, if you don't come down here, I'm gonna come up there and throw you over my shoulder, got it?"

"I hate you Maggie!"

"No you don't."

Daryl watched as Carol slowly came into view. The first thing he saw were black shoes with impossibly high heels. He started worrying about her falling down the stairs, until he saw her bare legs, followed by the hem of an emerald green lace dress resting just above her knees. He stared at her, his mouth going dry. As she came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs she looked around the room. Merle sat on the couch, his arm around Beth, a huge smile on his face. Herschel sat in his recliner beaming from ear to ear, Maggie bouncing around on the arm, clapping her hands together not able to contain herself. Then she saw Daryl. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his mouth hanging open. Her smile faltered and she looked like she was going to start back pedaling up the steps. He finally snapped out of it and stepped forward, taking her hand in his. He pulled her close, inhaling the scent of lilacs from her perfume. His nose tickled her ear as he spoke, his voice husky in her ear. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Carol blushed, letting him lead her out the door.

An hour later, Carol sat on the side of the road; her lace dress caked with rain and mud. She sat on the ground, her heels slung over her shoulder. She was wet, dirty and freezing. But she stared at him, his shirt off, his muscles bunching with the exertion of changing the tire. She bit her lip and smiled. This was still the best damn date she had ever been on.

He cursed as the tire iron slipped out of his hand again. He threw it down and kicked the side of the car. Shaking his wet hair out of his face, he walked over to her, offering her his hand. He helped her up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so damn sorry about this."

She smirked at him. "I'm not. I got to take these hellish heels off and watch you get all wet without your shirt off. I can die happy." He tilted her chin up and caught her in a wet kiss. The rain was still sliding down their faces, making it sloppy, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Come on. I know somewhere we can go."

He helped her up and they took off across the field.

**A/N: Just so you are warned, CARYL SMUT will ensue next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own The Walking Dad or it's characters. SMUT warning. If you don't like, don't read. **

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

He pulled her along Route 5, towards Merle's house. He had a key and he knew his brother had basically moved into the Green house. At lest he could get them somewhere dry and warm. Merle had a natural fireplace even if the electric and gas was off. Hopefully he left some of his clothes too, they were both soaked. He looked back at her; she was carrying her heels over her shoulder. She should have been pissed at him, but she looked like she was having the time of her life running through the rain.

After about five minutes of running, they finally reached Merles house and he pulled his keys out of his pants pocket. After finally finding the right key, he pushed her through the doorway into the loving room. Merle's house want big, but at least it was shelter. As she stood in the hall shaking out her hair, he tried the lights. Nothing. Great, either his brother hadn't paid the electric bill or he had it all shut off before he moved to the Inn. He went over to the linen closet and opened it. At least Merle left blankets here. He got two out and handed one to Carol.

"Here. Get out of those clothes. I'm going to make a fire and see if Merle left any of his shirts or shorts here. Take your stuff off and warp up in this. Don't need you getting sick."

She nodded and blushed slightly. He showed her where the bathroom was and went about making a fire in the fireplace in the living room. She came out of the bathroom wrapped up in the blanket he had given her. She stood in the entrance to the living room, just staring. He was hunched over the fireplace, carefully placing the logs. The fire was already glowing and the rain clinging to his back was illuminated by the firelight. She bit her lip when he twisted to grab another piece of wood and his back muscle flexed.

Closing her eyes, she shifted on her feet and ground her thighs together. God it had been so long, she was ready to burst just looking at a man with his shirt off. A very muscular, toned, sexy man. She was interrupter from her thoughts as Daryl spoke.

"I looked in Merles closet, no clothes. Blankets are going to have to do for now."

"That's fine."

He stood up and turned around, looking at her. She was standing in the entryway, an army green blanket draped around her. But she wasn't huddled under it. She had it wrapped tightly around the outside of her shoulders, so it looked like it was kind of sliding off. Her leg was thrust forward so it was peeking through the fold in the blanket. He stood there staring and felt a tightening in his pants. He rushed past her.

"I'm going to go see if he has any crackers, anything to eat."

He brushed past her, moving into the kitchen. Carol walked forward towards the fire that Daryl had so expertly built. She stood there in front of the fire; allowing the heat to warm her body, stop the chills. She stood there for a couple of minutes, just letting the flames dance before her eyes.

He came up behind her, her bare shoulders pale and freckled. He should walk around her and sit in front of the fire, offer her some of the crackers he found in the back of Merle's cupboard. He can't. Those freckles are calling for him. He set the crackers down on a side table and maked his way to her, standing an inch behind her, not touching. She sensed him behind her and closed her eyes. The only sound in the house now is their breathing. He leaned forward and kissed a particularly dark freckle, causing her to shudder. His hand comes up to her shoulders, gently kneading them as he rained kisses on her shoulders.

"Tell me to stop," he said huskily.

She leans back into his hands, his mouth, "No."

He growled slightly as he turned her around and pushed the blanket from her shoulders. Carol let go and her head rolled to the side then down, giving him better access. His mouth latched on to the skin between her neck and shoulder blade. He bit and sucked, pulling her hard into him. She felt his erection and realized that he had taken his wet jeans off. She moaned at the feeling of his lips on her, his hand making its way to her neck. He thrust his hips and she felt his hardness against her stomach. His lips moved from her collarbone and sought hers.

The kiss was passionate. The most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. His tongue darted into her mouth seeking out every corner, every hiding place. She lifted one leg and hooked it around his waist, angling herself for him. He bucked into her, moaning into her mouth, feeling the wetness between her legs. He broke the kiss, going back to her collarbone, then lower to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked. Sucked hard enough to make her gasp. He suddenly dorpped to his knees, looking up at her with wild eyes, bulging arm muscles that held her hips.

"Carol, tell me to stop."

She brushed his overgrown hair out of his eyes. "Do you want to stop?"

He pressed a kiss to her belly button. His voice was strangled. "No."

"Then don't stop. Please don't stop."

He groaned and moved his mouth to her left hip. He kissed and licked all the way to the juncture between her thighs. He nuzzled in, forcing his nose between her legs, trying to push her thighs apart. When she still held her legs together, he looked up at her, pleading.

"Jesus, Carol, please?"

She loosened the grip her thighs had on each other and allowed his face to nudge them apart. His mouth found her center, gently kissing the sparse hair there and his nose actually pushed into her, inhaling her scent. Carol gasped, not sure what to do. She blushed, when instinctively her hips pushed forward against his mouth. He lifted her leg, placing it over his shoulders, his mouth now pushing up into her.

He couldn't get enough of her. Her scent, her feel, her taste. His tongue found her slit and he licked slowly, allowing her moan to penetrate his ears. She grabbed handfuls of hair, pulling him forward, deeper into her. He groaned, reaching behind her and grabbing her ass, pulling her into his mouth as much as he could, his tongue entering her, licking searching, lapping. Carol's arms searched behind her, finally latching onto the back of the easy chair. He moved his mouth higher, taking her other leg over his shoulder. She had never done this before, so she was content to let him do whatever. His tongue found the nub above her entrance and he sucked at it, her hips bucking hard into his face. His hands now held her ass, holding her in place in the air, with her arms gripping the back of a chair. She gasped and moaned as his tongue invaded her, a sweet sensation building below.

She released one arm and gripped his hair, pulling his head up to meet her eyes.

"Daryl, I want you inside me. Please."

He didn't need to hear any more as he got back on his feet and looped his arms under her knees, carrying her to the rug in front of the fire. He set her down gently on the floor, coming to a rest on his elbows above her. He leaned down kissing her nose.

"I love you ya know."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her, one hand going to his erection, guiding it to her opening, forcing himself not to push. He was about to give her one more chance to back out when he felt her small hand come around his on his cock. She tugged and pulled until the tip was nestled between her lips. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading and nodded her head. That was all the permission Daryl needed. He pushed forward in a slow torturous motion. Carol felt every hard, velvety inch as he pushed into her. He groaned, leaning his head against her chest, his mouth searching for her nipple. He found it and latched on, sucking hard. She gasped and he pulled out, gliding slowly back into her. As he went to pull out again, Carol suddenly got very impatient. She knew he wasn't giving her all of him, and she wanted all of him. She gripped his hips, her fingers digging into him. Her breath was coming out in spurts and she panted up at him.

"All of you Daryl, now!"

His eyes flew open at her response and he looked down at her. Her eyes were half closed, her mouth open, sweat glistening on her chest, nipples hardened and pointing up at him.

He growled and pushed himself entirely into her, his balls slapping against her. She cried out; her legs flew from around his thighs to press her feet flat on the floor, her body stretching, accommodating him.

He nuzzled into her neck whispering to her. "I'm sorry. You ok?"

She took a couple deep breaths and chuckled at him.

"I am perfect."

She began to rock against him, enticing him to move. They settled into a perfect rhythm, his hips pistoning into hers, their cries and grunts mingling in the air. Feeling herself getting close, Carol put her hands behind her ass and pushed herself up into him at a different angle. Daryl swore and stilled.

"Fuck. Carol, I'm close."

"Me too."

He then asked the question that he knew was a mood killer, but was necessary. "Want me to pull out?"

She thought for a quick second and looked up into his eyes. "Do you want to?"

"No. I love you. I want you. Forever."

She smiled up at him. "I want to feel you come inside me. I love you Daryl."

He pulled his hips back and pushed into her as hard as he could. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he felt her orgasm tear through her and onto him. Carol cried out, pushing her chest up at him. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down. Her pussy felt like a vise. As her muscles clenched around him, he came, pumping himself frantically inside of her.

Both panting, both sweating, they came down from their lovemaking, the fire still glowing in front of them. He pulled her to him, molding her body with his, keeping her close, and keeping her safe. He pulled a blanket over them, content to lay on the floor with her. As they drifted to sleep he whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

**A/N: Next Chapter is Beth & Merle on their trip. Hmmmmm.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. This chapter contains CARYL and METH smut, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Daryl felt something poking into his leg. He swatted, his hand hitting something and then he heard a chuckle. Shit. He knew that chuckle. He opened one eye to see Merle standing over him, fishing pole in his hand.

"Jesus boy, you coulda at least taken her in the bedroom, not polite ta take a woman on the floor."

Daryl remembered they were still in the living room, on the floor in front of the fireplace. He looked over at Carol who was still sleeping, her arm draped around his middle. The blanket had ridden down a bit, revealing the creamy skin of one breast. Daryl stared for a second, before realizing that Merle was still standing there. He pulled the blanket higher on Carol and glared at his brother.

"Get that damn goofy grin off your ugly face. Put your eyes back in your head. I got my gun in here and don't think I wont use it on you."

Daryl rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What the hell you doing here Merle?"

Merle held up the fishing pole he had been poking Daryl in the leg with. "Beth's poles all fucked up. Came ta get my spare."

Daryl sat up, laughing. "Herschel tagging along with you two."

Merle scowled. "Shut it asshat."

He turned to leave, but not without giving Daryl one more sharp poke right in the shin with the fishing pole.

Carol stirred, woken up by Daryl swearing at his injury. She stretched lazily, flattening out on her stomach, the blanket slipping lower. Daryl leaned over, kissing the space between her shoulder blades. She has quite a few scars on her back, reminders of her ugly marriage.

Carol felt him tracing her scars with his fingertips. She should cover, up, she should be embarrassed, cover up. But she didn't. She let him kiss her scars, leaving pleasant memories where horrible ones had been. She felt him shift, putting his body on top of hers. He kept his weight off but kissed down the back of her entire body, starting at the nape of her neck. By the time he got to her ankles, they were both breathing heavily, the anticipation building up. She couldn't take it any more. She slowly got up onto her knees, her head and chest going forward on her pillow, presenting herself to him. She heard him groan and looked over her shoulder at him. He sat on his heels behind her, his hand moving up and down his shaft slowly. She smiled at him over her shoulder and blushed slightly, her knees going father apart. He stared into her eyes as he got up onto his knees behind her, hid fingers teasing her slit. She moaned as she felt him push the tip in, then he stilled. Carol pushed her hips back all the way, taking all of him in, pushing her knees out farther. He gripped her hips, using them to pull out and push back into her as hard as he could. She cried out, meeting his hips thrust for thrust. A half hour later, he collapsed on top of her back, kissing lazily along her neck. Both of them were sweaty with exertion, but both were blissfully satisfied. He rolled himself off of her, lying on his back at her side. He placed his upturned palm under her cheek, looking into her gorgeous eyes. She smiled over at him and kissed his palm. "Morning."

He laughed and rolled to embrace her, kissing her fully on the lips.

"Morning woman."

Merle stood on the front porch of the Green house, waiting for Beth. He was early; he knew that, so waiting was no big deal. Gave him a chance to get his damn nerves under control. As he stood on the porch rocking back and forth on his heels though, his nerves took another hit. He heard the door creak open and turned to find Herschel standing there instead of Beth. Merle sighed and thrust his hands in his pockets. "Well at least ya aint got the shotgun with ya."

Herschel motioned towards the rocking chairs.

"Sit with me a second Merle. Beth will be down in a minute.,"

Merle sat down, feeling like he was facing a firing squad. "Ya gonna ask me what my intentions are?"

Herschel laughed. "No son, I'm not. I know exactly what your intentions are."

Merle opened his mouth to protest, but Herschel held up his hand. "Believe me boy, I would have shot you a few times now if that's all I thought this was. But I want you to promise me something."

Merle nodded.

"After what happened to Maggie," Herschel stopped, trying to compose himself. "I couldn't stand the thought of both my girls being hurt again in any way. I want you to protect her. But I also want you to promise me not to play games with her. She's young Merle, and honestly, you are an old fart comparatively."

Merle chuckled and nodded. "If you decide that she is not who you want to be with, break it off, don't string her along."

Merle sighed and looked at Herschel.

"Doc, if you woulda asked me a few years ago, I would have laughed in yer face. But I'm different now. I promise, but I don't think you have to worry about the second part. I aint never felt the way about anyone that I feel about Beth. I won't do anything to hurt her."

Herschel nodded and went to the front door just as Beth stepped out, a duffel bag in her hand. Herschel kissed her cheek and turned to Merle. "Merle, just don't forget, I have a lot of guns and weapons in this house. And I know how to use them all."

Beth smiled up at her father and smirked at Merle. "Don't worry daddy, so do I."

Two hours later, Merle ducked as the water bottle flew by his head. He stared back at the little blond who had almost hit her mark.

"Hell was that for?"

Beth stomped up to him and punched him in the arm. She motioned towards the half assembled tent. "You have been ordering me around for a half hour, you ass. You want the tent put up just so, you do it."

"Well now missy, just wanted to see what ya could do. No temper tantrum necessary."

Her face got red and she slapped her hand against his chest. "Temper tantrum?" She went to punch him and he caught her wrist, playfulness in his eyes.

"Alright now darlin. I think ya need ta cool off a bit."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her fists on his back.

He walked to the edge of the dock at the outskirts of their campsite. He went to throw her off the dock, but at the last minute, Beth looped her arms into his belt, taking him in too. Merle quickly stood, shaking the water from his face and head. Beth emerged, wiping her eyes and laughing hysterically.

"The hells so funny?"

"I think we both needed to cool off."

She looked at his face and moved closer to him. The water soaked his shirt, making it cling to him like a second skin. She touched his chin making him look at her. "Aw, come on Merle, don't pout."

He turned his head and looked at her. He felt himself go instantly hard. Her t-shirt clung to her chest; her nipples were poking through the fabric. He searched her face, detecting a hint of a smile; he knew she was fully aware of what she was doing. He decided to play along.

He trudged through the water, made more difficult by the clinging clothes and tightness of his pants, and the fact he still had on his heavy boots. He closed the slight gap between them, looking into her eyes. Eyes that dared him.

He reached out and took one hardened nipple between his fingers, rolling it. She slapped his hand away and smirked, raising her eyebrows at him. He moved a step closer, reaching out with his other hand and doing the same to the other nipple. She slapped his hand away again.

He chuckled. "How long this gonna go on sugar?"

She stepped closer this time and reached forward, cupping him through his jeans. He moved, pushing himself into her hand harder. He brought his mouth down on hers, her hand still between them. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, trying to reach every inch of her. He figured she would pull back, make him slow down, but she didn't. She continued to stroke him, her hand moving along his jeans over his cock.

He reached under her wet t-shirt, finding her naked nipple; he pinched at it and earned a breathy moan from her. He nearly came in his pants when he heard that moan. Now it was his turn to pull back. He didn't want this to be over too quick, and not like this. He gripped the wrist that was massaging him and pulled her quickly back to their campsite.

He opened the door of his truck and got her a blanket, hoisting her up to sit on the seat. She looked at him questioningly, but didn't argue. As Beth watched from the truck, Merle put up their little tent in record time, throwing their sleeping bags in and starting a small fire in the pit. After he threw another log on, he walked over to Beth and tugged the wet blanket off. He looked up at her and kissed her deep and slow. She hooked her arms around his neck and he looped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the opening of the tent, where he put her down and all but pushed her inside.

She laughed as he climbed in after her and zipped the flap. They stared at each other, both kneeling. Her fingers traced the hem of her wet t-shirt as she spoke.

"Now Merle, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. I don't do things like this on a first date."

She pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it into the corner. Without saying a word, he took off his own. She ran her finger teasingly along the zipper of her jeans.

"But you and me Merle? Well I figure we been dancing around this for a while. You agree?"

She sat and removed her shoes, wet socks and jeans along with her panties.

Merle groaned. "Hell yes."

She lay on her side, smiling at him. "Merle, no fair, you still have your jeans on.

He looked down confused. He swore when he realized he still did have his wet jeans on. She laughed as he struggled to get out of his wet jeans. Her laughter stuck in her throat when he looked at her and all but growled, lust in his eyes.

Beth ground her thighs together, the heat from his stare making her wet. She brought her hand to her breast, massaging and kneading. Merle crawled over to her and pushed her hand away. He took her nipple into his mouth, relishing the flavor of her.

Beth moaned, pushing her breast farther into his mouth. Merle pushed her onto her back, nudging his knees between hers. He kept his mouth attached to her breast and teased one finger along her slit. She moaned out loud bucking her hips towards his hand. His mouth left her nipple and trailed down her body. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, then made his way south. He pushed his nose into the hair the covered her clit. Beth gasped as he gripped her thighs and pushed her legs out to the side. He licked up and down her slit, teasing her. She gripped his hair and tugged.

"Oh God Merle!"

Merle chuckled as he pushed his tongue into her, tasting her arousal, drinking it in. Beth bucked against his face, desperate for more. He sucked at her clit, rolling his tongue around it. Her breath came out in quick pants, and Merle knew she was close, but he wanted to come with her. He gave the swollen nub on teeny nip with his teeth and grabbed for his jeans. He took the condom out of the package and rolled it on.

He steadied himself and took a look at the woman in front of him. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat; her lips swollen from his kisses. She had snaked her hand down and had one finger rubbing on her clit. Merle smirked and grabbed her hand. He lowered his head and put her finger in his mouth, moaning at the taste of her. Beth's breathing sped up and her hips involuntarily bucked upwards, begging for him.

He positioned himself at her entrance and leaned down to her ear.

"Ya sure darlin? Once we do this, ya aint gonna be able ta get rid a me."

She responded by biting his earlobe and breathing, "yes" into his ear. He wrapped her legs around him and put his hands under her ass, lifting her hips slightly. Merle pushed inside of her quickly, swearing at how tight she was, how he could feel every part of her. Beth groaned, her hands going to her breasts, twisting her hardened peaks.

Merle pounded into her, not sure how long he was going to last. He lifted her hips a bit more and she cried out, he could feel the top of her and he knew he was going to come. She gripped him with her thighs and stilled, rolling her hips against his pelvis.

Merle roared at the feeling. "Fuck!"

He felt her pussy clench around him and felt the heat of her, her muscles pulsing and pulling at his cock. His balls tightened and he growled, slamming into her as his orgasm overtook him. He collapsed next to her, gathering her to his side.

She turned into him, smiling against his neck.

"Jesus darlin ya almost killed me!"

She chuckled and kissed his neck.

"Was I too rough with ya sugar?"

Beth chuckled. "No Merle. You weren't too rough."

She reached down and squeezed his flaccid cock, earning a groan from him. At her touch he began to harden again. She bit lightly into his earlobe and whispered.

"I like it a little rough."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is a little more METH smut, so don't read if you don't like. I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters. **

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Dammit, Merle had to pee. He tried to roll over in his sleeping bag then realized that something was draped over him. He squinted in the sunlight and saw Beth, in all her naked glory half on top of him , her arm draped over his middle. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He managed to extricate himself from her and walked into the woods to relieve himself. He rubbed his eyes as he pulled himself out of his shorts. Laying one hand against the tree, he went about his business. He had just pushed himself back in when he heard her scream. His blood went cold as he took off toward the tent. He grabbed his gun from the front seat of the truck and flung open the tent flap.

He saw her huddled in the corner of the tent, curled up into herself. "What the fuck ya screamin for?"

She peeked out and pointed towards the sleeping bag that was now on the other side of the tent. "Snake."

Merle grabbed a stick and opened the sleeping bag. Out slithered a little garter snake. Merle laughed as the damn thing curled itself right around the stick he was holding. He tossed the stick and snake out the flap and turned to face her.

He shouldnt have done that. She sat there, not a stitch on, knees up, legs spread, peeking through her fingers. He swore under his breath. "Dammit."

He sat down quick, trying to hide his erection. Beth crawled over to him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for that Merle. I hate snakes."

"No problem. Was just a bitty baby. Wont hurt ya."

She sighed and looped her arms around his neck for another kiss. When he turned away slightly and blushed, she turned his cheek to face her. "Getting shy now Merle? What's wrong?"

He placed his hands in his lap and Beth smiled. "Oh Merle, forget what we did last night? I didn't, but if you are so embarrassed, let me get the sleeping bag for ya."

She turned and got up on all fours, slowly crawling across the tent, her ass swaying as she went.

"Fuck. Yer daddy's gonna kill me."

Beth laughed. "Really want to talk about my daddy right now Merle?"

"Fuck no."

"Good." She pulled the sleeping bag over towards him. When she went to hand it to him, she jerked her arm away and threw it out through the tent opening, pulling the zipper back down, shutting them in.

"Dammit little girl!"

Suddenly she was straddling his lap, her knees on the outside of his criss crossed legs. She brought herself to full height on her knees, her tits right in Merles face. He growled at the fight going on inside him. He wanted her, right now, but he didn't want her to think he just wanted to fuck her. He wanted all of her.

She thrust her chest out. "I'm sorry Merle, did you call me 'little girl'?"

He groaned as one nipple came in contact with his face. He resisted the urge to open his mouth and nibble on it.

Beth smirked at his moan. She knew what she was doing to him, and she enjoyed it. She had wanted Merle for so long. Hell, she loved the man. If she could entice hm, so much the better.

She reached down into his shorts and grasped him in her hand. Merles eyes went wide and he pushed his legs out straight in front of him. She chuckled as she continued to move her hand up and down his shaft slowly. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Take them off Merle. Now!"

Merle growled and slid his shorts down his thighs, tossing them into the corner. She hummed and sat on his lap, her own arousal obvious from the wetness Merle felt. She grasped him and teased him along her wet slit. He went to grab for her shoulders to put her on her back when she shook her head. She got off his lap and knelt in front of him, lowering her mouth between his legs.

"Shit," Merle thought. "I'm goin ta hell, and I don't fuckin care."

She placed her hand at the bottom of his shaft and swirled her tongue around the tip, pausing to suck at the precum that had gathered. Merle hissed trying to hold back the urge to buck up into her mouth. She chuckled at him and winked, immediately pushing her mouth down ont his cock, deep throating him until he hit the back of her throat. He couldn't help it any more. He put his hand on the back of her head and bucked up into her mouth even further. Beth lifted her ass into the air and hummed around his shaft. As she bobbed up and down his cock, he reached between them and began to pinch at her nipples, earning him a moan that made his balls vibrate. Shit. She had ta stop of he was gonna lose it. He bucked up into her mouth one more time and pulled her up to face him, kissing her deeply, animalistically. She bit into his lower lip a bit, bringing a growl from him.

"Whats wrong Merle?"

"Nothin sugar. Just don't want it ta be over that quick darlin."

She smiled at him nipping at his lower lip and began writhing in his lap. "Know what I want Merle?"

He traced his tongue along her collarbone and to her left breast. He began suckling on the nipple, causing her breath to come in pants. "I want you to mount me, mark me, make me yours." She crawled off his lap and got onto all fours opening herself to him. He looked around for his bag. Fuck! He left it in the truck. She seemed to sense his disappointment. "I'm on the pill Merle, please I need to feel you inside of me."

His eyes darkened and his nostrils flared at the sight before him. He felt like an animal, ready to take its mate. He knelt behind her and gripped her hips hard. He entered her in one hard thrust, and a primal scream came from her mouth. He pushed into her again, growling at the sheer animal nature of it. Her hair was splayed out on her back and he just couldn't help himself. He wrapped it around his hand and tugged her head back gently. Her breath caught in her throat and she moaned "harder."

Merle used her hair as leverage as he continued to pound into her. He felt her muscles begin to shake and he knew she was close. He gripped her hair and pulled her up, her back against his chest. He brought his other hand to her nipple, pinching as hard as he could without actually hurting her. He felt her tense and her muscles clenched around him as she screamed his name, her wetness and heat pulsing around his cock. He came inside of her with a roar, collapsing onto his back, pulling her with lay there, splayed out on top of him as they both panted from the exertion.

As they found their breath, she looked up at him through her hair and blushed. "I love you Merle." When he didn't immediately respond, She backtracked a bit. "You don't have to say it. I just wanted you to know. You have no obligation to me."

Merle grew serious and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Girl yer gonna be the death of me yet. I fuckin love ya so much it scares the shit outta me."

Carol and Daryl got back to the Green house just before noon that day. They had stopped at a diner in town to have breakfast, but Carol knew that Herschel would be worried if she didn't get back soon. Carol sat in the car, her fingers running over the delicate Cherokee Rose that Daryl had picked for her on the edge of Merles property. He had told her it was the most beautiful flower he had ever seen, and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Carol blushed at the thought.

They pulled up to the farm to find Glenn pacing back and forth on the porch, mumbling to himself. Carol felt every nerve in her body freeze. Glenn looked so nervous. What if something happened with Maggie, or Herschel, or Beth. She and Daryl walked to the porch, Glenn stopping in his tracks when he saw them.

"Oh, hey guys. You two alright?"

Daryl nodded and Carol blushed. "Yeah, just got a flat, spent the night over at Merles. Something wrong Glenn?"

The young man had started to pace again, going over something in his head. "Huh, no sheriff, nothings wrong."

All of a sudden Carol squealed, putting her hand to her mouth, grinning like a school girl.

Daryl gaped at her. "Hells going on?"

"Oh my God, Glenn are you gonna propose to Maggie?"

Glenn stopped, all of the color draining from his face.

Daryl took pity on him, poor kid looked like he was gonna pass out. Daryl grabbed him by the arm and led him to the rocker.

"Shit Glenn, calm down. What are you so nervous for? You know she's gonna say yes."

Glenn nodded mutely. "Yeah, she will, but I have to ask Herschel first. After what happened to Maggie, he should hate me."

Daryl shook his head, "None of that was your fault man. She loves you and you are a good man. Don't worry so much. He'll say yes."

Carol chimed in. "Glenn, does Herschel know you are out here?"

"Um, no, I was waiting-"

Carol called through the living room door. "Herschel, Glenn's here to see you."

Herschel stepped out onto the porch, chuckling as he saw Glenn's face, white as a sheet.

"Well Carol, glad you're back. Got two families booked for next week, three nights each. Think you are ready for this?"

Carol beamed. "Really? I am so ready Herschel." She grabbed Daryls hand and pulled him off the porch. "Daryl's gonna go into town with me, pick up some supplies."

Herschel waved as she pulled Daryl towards the car a panicked look on the sheriffs face.

Herschel turned towards Glenn who still hadn't said a word.

"Well now Glenn, something you needed to talk to me about?"


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own The Walking Dead or its Characters. **

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Daryl shut the door to his office, tossing his duffel on a chair. He eased himself down in his chair. Damn his back killed. Not that he didn't appreciate Herschel's hospitality, but that damn couch wasn't made for sleeping. He sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face, damn he was tired. Carol had been cleaning and redecorating for two days non-stop. He hadn't broached the subject of sleeping in her room. He didn't know why. He knew she would let him and he wasn't worried about Herschel at all.

It had been two days since they had gotten back from Merles house. He knew they were rushing things and he was thinking about slowing it down, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay on that damn couch for the rest of his life, fucked up back and all. He chuckled to himself. Carol had been giddy for the last two days. He and Merle were going over today to help move some cabinets or tables or some shit.

She was so excited about running the Inn. Yesterday she had been running around the empty house, everyone was off doing something else. It seemed like she loved those times, when the Inn was hers and hers alone, to do with as she pleased. He had been sitting there, reading the newspaper, his bare feet propped up on the coffee table.

She had already vacuumed, and now she was running around the living room, doing something to all the goddamn pillows, hitting them and shit. She had reached behind him, pulling out the pillow behind his back. As she had leaned in to put it back he had lifted his gaze from the paper and snuck a peek down the front of her shirt. She was wearing a pink lace bra, and damn he couldn't get enough of her. As she had walked toward the kitchen he had called after her, joking around.

"Jesus woman, keep wearing that low cut top, were gonna have a problem."

He expected her to laugh at him, maybe even flirt a little. When she didn't respond he looked up from the paper to see her standing in the kitchen doorway, back to him.

"Carol?"

He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist. She was shaking and when he turned her to face him, he saw her face streaked with tears and her hand was clutching the v-neck of her t-shirt closed.

He quickly realized what the problem was. He pulled her to him, enveloping her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Fuck Carol, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant."

She had nodded into his chest, but he felt like a complete dick. He led her over to the couch, sitting with her in his lap.

"Carol. Honey, look at me."

She turned her head to look at him. The tears and shaking had subsided and now she just looked tired. He opened his mouth to say something when she had suddenly gotten up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm ok Daryl, I just have a lot of stuff to do. It's ok, I'm fine."

She had said it like she meant it, but Daryl knew she was lying her little ass off. She had avoided him the rest of the night. He was going to have to get her alone later when him and Merle were done moving shit.

Glenn knocked once on the door and poked his head in. "Hey sheriff, got a minute?"

"Yeah, Glenn. What's up?"

Glenn sat down and handed him a manila file folder. "Got a call in yesterday. Woman over on Mill Creek road reported her husband missing."

Daryl glanced through the file. "Thomas Berton."

Just then, Merle came into the office, sat down and propped his feet up on Daryl's desk.

"Merle, don't you know how to fucking knock? I'm working here."

Merle just ignored him and turned to Glenn. "So there boy, how'd it go with the old man?"

Glenn didn't look at him, he just muttered. "Fine."

"Yeah, Beth told me he gave ya his blessin. So when's the weddin?"

Glenn hesitated and Daryl really looked at him. The kid's eyes were rimmed in red, his skin was pale, it didn't look like he had slept at all. Shit, this was bad.

"Merle leave him alone."

Glenn sighed. "No, you're gonna find out anyway." He glared at Merle. "I'm sure Beth will tell you at least."

Merle just grinned and nodded.

"Herschel said yes, he was happy. I took Maggie out, real romantic, got down on one knee and everything."

Daryl and Merle waited.

"Fuck boy, and?"

Glenn glared at Merle. "And Maggie said no."

Daryl and Merle just stared at him, their faces fallen.

"Shit boy. Why?"

"Merle, it's not any of our business, leave him alone."

"Brother, shut up, maybe he did somethin wrong. He can fix this shit."

Glenn shook his head. He looked completely defeated. "I tried to fix it. There's nothing I can do."

Now Daryl was too interested to let it go. "What did you do?"

"Its not what I did. Its what that fucker Shane did. She thinks I deserve better."

Merle growled. "That's bullshit. It wasn't her fault what that asshole did."

"Maybe she should go talk to someone. Therapy or something?" Daryl offered.

"Its not that, we've been, um, intimate since then. But when Shane did what he did, there was a lot of," he glanced at his boss trying to find the words, "internal damage."

Merles hands gripped the arms of the chair. "Motherfucker."

"Maggie can't ever have children." Glenn's voice broke as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

Daryl sighed thinking back to the weekend when he and Carol didn't even bother with protection.

"I'm so sorry Glenn. Did she tell you after you proposed?"

"Hell no, that's the thing. I knew as soon as she found out, in the hospital. I want to marry her. She said I deserve someone who can give me a family, not someone who is fucked up inside."

"Shit, she said that?"

"Yeah, now I don't know what to do. She hasn't talked to me since."

Merle stood up and paced. "Glad that fuckers dead. Didn't deserve ta be walkin around no more. What did ya say when she said no?"

"I told her I didn't need a family, I just need her."

Merle clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Wrong move boyo. Your woman wants kids, that's easy ta see. Ya go back there, tell her you'll do anything ta make sure she has em."

Glenn looked at Merle like he was crazy. He glanced at Daryl. "What the hell is he talking about?"

Daryl shrugged. "I don't know most of the time either."

"Hell, I'm the oldest, you two could take pointers from me every day a tha week, especially about women." He turned to Glenn. "You go back ta her. You tell her you will do whatever it takes for her to have the family she wants. You'll adopt, you'll buy em, fuck, tell her you'll steal em if you need to."

Daryl opened his mouth but Merle held up his hand, "Dramatic effect Daryl, shut up."

"She needs ta know that yer not just settlin for her. You'll do whatever it takes ta make sure she's happy and that she has the family she wants."

Glenn looked at Daryl who shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds like a plan to me kid."

Glenn nodded and smiled at Merle. "I'll go over there after work."

Merle shook his head. "Fuck no, yer douchebag boss here will let ya off for a bit, wont ya bro?"

Daryl laughed and nodded. "Go on Glenn, let us know what happens."

Glenn jumped up and ran out of the room.

Daryl leaned back in his chair, smirking and shaking his head at his brother who had gotten up to leave. "What the hell has gotten into you Merle?"

Merle puffed out his chest and sauntered out of the office calling behind him. "Love baby brother, love."

Daryl shook his head. "Fuck, were all in deep shit now."

When Merle and Daryl got to the Green farm after work, Carol was rushing around the kitchen, stirring that, tasting this. She smiled slightly when she saw Daryl, but he noticed she was wearing a fucking turtle neck sweater. It had to be 90 degrees in the house with the oven on.

Merle saw the tension in his brothers face and walked over to Carol, giving her waist a squeeze. "Sure smells good honey. What ya need us ta move?"

Carol shook her head. "Nope, no moving stuff today. I'm making a celebration dinner. Maggie and Glenn got engaged!" She squealed as she hugged Merle who was now grinning like a fool.

"See baby bro. I know what the hell I'm talking about."

Carol walked over to Daryl and thrust a large wooden spoon into his hand. She steered him over to the stove and pointed to a pot. "Daryl, I need Merles help real quick, stir that so it doesn't stick, ok?"

Daryl stared after her, his mood lifting a bit. At least she had spoken to him.

Carol led Merle into her room, shutting the door.

"Need something moved in here?"

"No Merle, I need your help with something, but I want you to be discreet about it."

"Discreet is my middle name darlin."

Carol rolled her eyes. "Well, I know you and Beth have something going on and I'm just looking out for her."

Merles eyebrows raised and he looked at Carol who was pacing by her window.

"Really lady, you are gonna tell me not ta see her? You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Carol looked at him, confused for a moment. "What? Good God Merle, no. I love that you two are together. No, that's not it at all." She moved over to her bed and sat down, patting the spot next to her.

He sat down more at ease and very curious. "See after what happened to Maggie, I don't think you can ever be too careful."

She sighed as she continued. "Beth has this boy in her program at school. She hinted that he's been bothering her. Making sexual comments about her clothes, what he, um, would like to do to her."

She chanced a look at Merle who was now frowning.

"I tried to get her to tell you, but she said I was blowing it out of proportion. She said he's harmless. But yesterday when we went shopping, we ran into him in Miltons bookstore. I left them alone to talk a minute. When I came back, he had her pushed up against the bookcase."

Merle was deadly silent.

"Ok, now Merle, I have to tell you this next part, but please, don't ruin tonight. I just needed to tell you before anything else happens."

His teeth gritted as he ground out the words. "Tell me now."

She stood up and placed herself against the bedroom door, she knew he was going to charge. "He had his hand shoved in between her legs."

Merle growled as he pushed off the bed, nearly knocking right into Carol. She put her hands on his chest, and he was surprised at his strength.

"Now Merle, she was pushing at him, trying to get him away. Damn fool boy just didn't listen, so I went over there and slapped him across the face."

Merle stilled and looked at Carol. "Ya hit him? What did he do then?"

"Well, he came at me so I slapped him again. He turned to Beth and said she was just a whore and maybe if he had a fifty year old dick she'd fuck him too." Carol pushed the words out and closed her eyes.

She didn't open them until she heard him chuckle. "Fifty? I aint fifty yet dammit."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Alright, I'll be cool, but I'm talking to her tonight."

Carol nodded as she looped her arm through his and led him downstairs into the kitchen. She took over at the stove for Daryl who sat at the table next to Merle.

"Look out for this little lady bro before you go doin anything ta cross her. Ya really hit him huh?"

"Yep, twice. Got him good too."

Daryl looked between his brother and Carol, totally out of the loop. "What the hell are you two talking about? Who did you hit?"

Carol and Merle just laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Damn woman, ya really outdid yerself tonight." Merle commented as he opened the button on his jeans.

Herschel chuckled as he pushed himself away from the table. "Nice way to put it Merle." He moved to Carol, placing a hand on her arm. "Honey if you cook like this for the guests, won't be an open room left."

Daryl froze. No open room meant he had to go back home. Yeah, he was thinking about it, but he didn't want to do it. He started to feel pressure in his chest. Fuck, was he having a damn heart attack?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see that Herschel had appeared behind him out of nowhere.

"Except for you Daryl. Been talking to my girls. They feel so much safer with ya in the house. I'm sure the guests will too. Fixed up the room at the end of the hall upstairs. It's yours. Temporary for now, then when you want some permanence, we'll talk."

Daryl looked up into Herschel's clear eyes. Fucking man could look into your damn soul if he wanted. He leaned down and whispered into Daryl's ear.

"Need something for your heart there son, ya look a little flushed." He chuckled and slapped Daryl on the shoulder.

Finding his voice Daryl spoke. "Sure Herschel, if the girls feel safer. Merle, help me move my stuff in tomorrow?"

Merle just stared at his brother. "When the hell did I become a fuckin movin service?"

Carol came up behind him and leaned down, placing her head on his shoulder. She wound her arms around his neck, Merle reached up, hanging on to her arm.

Daryl could feel his body vibrating. Shit, maybe he was having a heart attack. He knew his brother didn't want Carol, he had Beth. But this irrational jealousy was coursing its way through his body. He hadn't felt this keyed up since he was a kid and couldn't control himself.

"Come on Merle, I would help him move his stuff, but my hand is so sore from yesterday, know what I mean?"

Merle looked up at Carol, the little vixen. He knew she was referring to the two smacks she gave that asshat bothering Beth.

"Besides, I have guests coming, I have so much stuff to do around here."

She placed a small kiss on Merles cheek and Merle winked at Daryl. He knew it was taking all of Daryl's self control not to reach across the table and clock him. Brother must have it real bad.

"Sure little lady, I guess I can help him. Sides, I'm stronger than he is. Puny little thing."

Carol winked at Daryl and all the tension drained from his body. How one look, one gesture from her could diffuse him was a mystery.

Merle got up from the table and walked behind Beth's chair. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear. She sighed heavily and shot a look at Carol. Carol shrugged and mouthed "sorry" to her. Daryl would wait until he had Carol alone to find out what this shit was bout.

Beth held tight to Merles hand as they walked out of the house. She knew the instant Merle had leaned down to her and said that they needed to talk that Carol had told him. He didn't say a word the entire way toward the pond. He pulled her out to the end of the dock. He sat, legs spread, dangling over the edge. He pulled her in front of him, settling her in between his legs and they both let their feet dangle, looking out at the calm, clear water, the moonlight bouncing off the surface.

He felt her sigh and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "Figure ya know what I need ta talk to ya about sugar?'

"Yeah Merle I know. But Carol really shouldn't have opened her big mouth. I could have handled it."

"Now darlin, don't go blamin Carol. Way she tells it, she was the one who handled it. Smacked the shit outta that boy."

Beth chuckled at the memory. She couldn't believe that Carol had walked up to Jimmy, glared at him and smacked him right across the face. When Jimmy advanced on Carol, Beth had gone into protective mode, going up behind him, ready to pounce, but Carol hadn't backed down. She just walked up to meet him and slapped him again, harder.

"Merle, really, I could have handled it."

"Why didn't ya come ta me?"

"Merle, I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to hear the things he was saying about me. About you, us."

"Girly, ya think I aint ever heard no one talk bad about me before?"

She turned, touching his face with her finger, tracing it along his jaw. "I know you have, but I don't like no one talking bad about you."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. "Darlin, I understand ya wanted to handle it yerself. Yer a big girl, but the man put his hands on ya when ya didn't want him to."

Merle paused looking up at her. "Ya didn't want him to, right?"

She turned and straddled him, forcing him to lay back a little, supporting himself on his elbows. She smacked him hard in the chest and pointed a finger in his face.

"Merle Dixon. You really need to ask me that? Hell no I didn't want his hands on me. That boy has been trying to get into my pants for the better part of a year."

"A year? Dammit, why didn't ya tell me sooner?"

"Merle, I tried to get you to ask me out since last June. I didn't want the reason you finally caved to be someone else sniffin around me."

Merle huffed, rolling his eyes at her.

"Well, I'm gonna pay the boy a visit tomorrow. Pick ya up at school?"

Beth grinned, "Yep, one the bike, ok? We get out of class at 1."

Merle nodded.

"Don't worry about Jimmy so much Merle. I promise to tell you if anything else ever happens."

She placed a kiss on Merles lips, chaste and sweet.

"He just needs," she kicked of her sandals, set them on the dock.

"to learn," she lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"that I belong," She pulled her skirt up past her hips.

"to someone else."

Merle sat there stunned as her realized she wasn't wearing any panties and was now straddling him. He could feel his response jutting up in between her thighs.

"Ya do?"

She looked as him and slowly unzipped the zipper on his jeans, pulling him out. She moved her hand up and down a few times, ensuring he was good and hard. She sat there staring at him, running her finger tips up and down his shaft.

"Don't I?"

She raised herself up onto her knees and positioned his cock between her thighs. She lowered herself onto his tip, rubbing it between her folds.

"Don't I?"

Merle growled as he sat up and pushed her down onto his shaft. She whimpered at the full sensation. Merle was a big, big man. He gripped her hips she latched onto his shoulders. Merle growled as she angled her hips.

"Yer mine."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his ass. She rocked herself against him, loving the friction against her clit. As she rode him, she whispered in his ear.

"I'm yours Merle. I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me."

He moaned as he lifted her high and then brought her down hard on his entire length, her muscles clamped down on him, and he erupted inside of her.

She stilled on his lap, nestling her head into his neck.

"Forever, darlin. Forever."

Carol washed up after dinner, doing the dishes in the sink. As she looked out across the orchard, she smiled, seeing Beth and Merle apparently "working things out". She heard someone come up behind her and touch her shoulder.

"I have loved this view of the orchards for over 40 years. Never get tired of it."

She froze as she heard Herschel's voice. Shit, she thought it was Daryl. She couldn't let him see his daughter and Merle like that, locked together, rocking.

She turned quickly and fell to the floor, grasping her ankle in pain.

"God Carol, are you ok?"

Herschel reached down for her, Daryl coming up behind him to see what was wrong.

"Daryl, why don't you take her to her room, I'll finish the dishes and come wrap her foot."

Daryl bent down to pick up Carol and got her to her feet. All of a sudden she fell again, flat on her ass. Daryl stood there stunned, looking at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell, you been sneaking in the liquor cabinet?"

She gave Daryl the middle finger and rolled her eyes at him. Herschel was looking away, back toward the sink.

"No Herschel, please I want you to do it now. Please?"

Daryl looked at her, he knew when the hell she was lying. He raised an eyebrow at her, when she nodded her head toward the window frantically. As Herschel bent down to grab ahold of her, Daryl peered out the window and swore.

"Fuck!"

Herschel turned toward Daryl as Daryl quickly closed the curtains.

"Something wrong son?"

"No, sorry Herschel, just got blinded by the full moon is all."

Full moon, hell, his brothers bare naked lily-white ass. Daryl shook his head and pressed his fingers to his eyes. He hoped like hell that image would not be burned into his brain forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters. **

**So sorry for the long absence. Hope I can make up for it!**

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Temper Tantrums**

Dinner had been a success. She was in her bedroom, sitting at her vanity mirror, taking her earrings off. She as so excited about next week. Some people might think she was pathetic. She would go from serving and trying to please one abusive, evil man, to serving other people. But Carol knew she had found her calling. Even if the Inn didn't work out, she hoped it would, she felt better making other people happy. It made her happy. She felt a sense of fulfillment when people complimented her on her housekeeping, her cooking. She had finally found her calling.

A knock echoed through her room. She knew very well it was Sheriff Dixon. The comments and looks between her and Merle hadn't gone unnoticed. Opening the door, she motioned for him to come in. He did, closing the door behind him. Carol moved to sit on the bed and he stood by the door, hands in his pockets. All of a sudden, the room seemed too small for Carol. She got up abruptly and walked around the room, fixing her bedspread, opening and closing her drawers, smoothing her hands down her jeans.

Daryl simply watched her move about the room as he sat on the bed. He knew that this was some kind of coping mechanism for her, and far be it from him to stop her if this made her comfortable.

She finally realized what she was dong and sat at her vanity, turning to face him.

"I don't want you to think Merle and I are hiding anything from you."

He looked at her and wrinkled his brow.

"I know. If you needed to tell me though, I would hope you wouldn't be afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Well yeah, you said you punched someone."

Carol laughed, shaking her head at him. "Don't worry Sheriff Dixon, I didn't hurt anything except the assholes pride."

"Asshole, huh? You hit Merle?"

"Ha ha Daryl. You leave your poor brother alone."

Daryl ran his hands over his face, clearly in disbelief.

"Poor brother? Wow, he really has you wrapped around his finger. You know he only hangs around you cause you feed him right? Kind of like a stray cat."

She moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"Fine, if it makes you be nice to Merle, I'll tell you. I suppose you should know since you're the sheriff, just in case the kid does it to anyone else. "

She reached over and took his hand in hers, idly tracing the outlines of his knuckles. It may have been an innocent gesture for her, but for Daryl, it turned him rock hard. He didn't know why the slightest touch from her did this to him, but he wasn't about to complain. He shifted a bit, angling his lap away from her. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice.

"So, Beth had been getting bothered by this young man in one of her nursing classes."

"Bothered how?" Daryl was on high alert.

She shook her head at him, smirking a bit. "Calm down and let me tell the story please."

He shrugged and nodded for her to go ahead.

"So he has been making comments. You know, what she wears, how her body looks, stuff like that. Anyway he must have heard about her and Merle having something together because she said it got worse. Now, I didn't tell Merle this part cause I don't want him going to jail. One time when they were leaving class, he followed her into the girls bathroom, shoved something under the door so no one could get in. She had told him she was with Merle, even though at the time, she hadn't gone on the camping trip with him. He told her that since she was fucking a piece of trash redneck, maybe she wanted to find out what a real man felt like."

She saw Daryl grit his teeth as he stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"He slammed her against the wall and ripped her t-shirt. Started grabbing at her really hard, hard enough to bruise. That's how I found out. I saw her leaving the shower one day and the towel didn't cover up as much as she thought. Anyway, she begged me not to tell, said she had gone to the school administration and they said it would be investigated. I found out later that she lied; she was embarrassed that she lied about Merle to him. So, the other day she and I were in town at the bookstore and he was there. She said she wanted to talk to him privately, so I went one row over. I heard her whimper and went back around and he had one hand over her mouth and the other shoved into her jeans."

Carol paused noticing the rage brewing in Daryl's eyes.

"Ok, then I went up to him and told him to get away from her and he laughed at me. She shoved him hard and he went at her again. I ran over and smacked him across the face. Then he came at me and I slapped him again, harder. I yelled for Milton and he spat at Beth and left. I told Merle today and he said he would speak to her about it."

She finished rambling, catching her breath. She didn't think she had ever spoken so quickly in her life. She looked at Daryl expectantly.

"Daryl?"

Daryl closed his eyes and struggled to keep himself composed.

"Why didn't she say anything to anyone?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"She didn't want to upset anyone."

That was it, he had enough. Daryl pushed off the bed and turned to face Carol. He began pacing, his arms flailing as he ranted.

"I'm so goddamn sick of the women in the fucking house! What the hells goin on in your fucking heads? Ya got Herschel who owns every goddamn firearm known to man, Merle an ex-goddamn army ranger and me. I'm the fucking sheriff for Christ sakes! What the hell is wrong with you three? Huh? Y'all got death wishes? I swear to God if one more a ya try ta handle shit on yer own I'm gonna whoop somebody's fuckin ass, ya got me?"

Carol raised a hand to her mouth to cover her smirk. Here was Sheriff Dixon, showing his redneck vocabulary and stomping his feet in front of her like a little boy. She knew if she laughed out loud though, she would be in for a worse tirade, so she held back and let him get it out.

Daryl was in the middle of yelling at her when he saw her hand go to her mouth quickly. Shit! He scared her. He didn't mean to come off like that. Goddammit, she had survived an abusive husband and here he was yelling in her face talking about whoopin her ass. Again. He was such a dumbfuck!

He stopped pacing, and pushed his back against her bedroom door, looking at her still sitting on the bed, her hands now folded in her lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

He was surprised when the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile.

"No Daryl you're right. None of us thought this through."

She got up and went over to the window seat, looking out over the orchard. She motioned for him to join her and he did, but he didn't sit like she'd hoped, he just hovered, hands in his pockets. Great, now he was mad at her. They both just stared out the window for a minute or so, til he spoke.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." He started biting his thumb.

She looked up at him, surprised. Then she understood. "You didn't scare me Daryl. Really, I was just amused at your little tirade over there. I was trying not to smirk."

"Really, you thought that was funny? There isn't anything funny about you three loony's trying to handle dangerous situations by yourselves."

"No, you are absolutely right. And I promise not to do it again, and I will make sure if the other two try, I will tattle. Ok?"

He sat down now, reaching for her hand. "You have to be careful Carol, this isn't a game to me."

She turned his hand over, palm up; she traced a random pattern into his calloused skin. Daryl shifted again, trying to hide his arousal.

"I know this isn't a game Daryl. I promise we will be more careful. Besides, Beth's problem is all sorted out. Merles going to pick her up from class next week."

"Shit! I really wish you hadn't told me that. Now Iif Merle kills the little bastard I know it was premeditated."

Carol laughed.

"However, can I tell you that I think it's really cute the way your redneck vocabulary comes out when you are really pissed?"

Daryl just shook his head.

Lifting his palm, she placed a kiss in the center of it. Carol wasn't sure but she thought she heard Daryl groan.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters. **

**This chapter contains a Sexual Assault so please be warned.**

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

The following Monday, Beth sat in her Anatomy and Physiology class, listening to her professor drone on about something. She already read the lecture notes. Hell, she was three assignments ahead already. She crossed her legs, her foot bouncing up and down. She was nervous. Jimmy had texted her that weekend. Just his usual threatening, lewd comments. Telling her how much of a man he was, how he could show her how good he could be in bed. Stupid and childish. She hadn't told Merle about it though. She knew she should have, but he was coming up to get her from class today and so she thought it would be over. Finally. She knew Jimmy wouldn't dare try anything after he saw her with Merle.

Hell everyone in the county knew what kind of man Merle was. She had no idea why anyone would want to go up against him. She was pulled from her thoughts as the fire alarm blared. Good. At least she didn't have to sit here and pretend to listen to Mr. Clemons anymore. She grabbed her book bag and took her keys out of the front pocket. Following the others down the hall, she heard her phone beep. Taking it out, she saw a text from her friend Cathy_. South parking lot. Need to borrow something._ Beth laughed. Cathy always forgot something. She probably would have lost her head if it wasn't screwed on.

Beth exited the building and made her way to the back parking lot. The day was cloudy, looked like rain was coming. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her as she made her way towards Cathy's blue pickup that was parked up against the cinder block wall of the science building. She walked behind the truck and then up towards the passenger side. She knew Cathy left her truck unlocked. She was going to hop in til Cathy showed up.

As she reached for the door handle she heard someone chuckle. She looked towards the bed of the truck. Jimmy. Shit! Cathy had probably dropped her fucking phone, now Jimmy had it. Beth looked around frantically for an exit, but she was trapped between the truck, the car next to it and Jimmy. Goddammit! Why did she have to be so stupid? If she had told Merle about the texts, he would have brought her to class, sitting here all day til she got out. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

Jimmy walked towards her, a wolfish smile on his face.

"Hey there little Bethie. Where's your big bad redneck of a fuck friend now, huh? Or even that little bitch you were in town with? That stupid cunt. She better make sure she never meets me in a dark alley. Her husband had the right idea."

He walked up to Beth and smacked her across the face hard, sending her into the truck. "Gotta put women in their place Beth."

Beth recovered from the blow and stood in front of him defiantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jimmy? What have I ever done to you? Huh? We went out what, twice. And even then not alone, a big group Jimmy. We just shouldn't be together that's all." In her head she was still trying to rationalize it. He could'nt just be a sick, twisted bastard, could he?

"Oh Beth. Look at you, in your tiny clothes, your tits pushed out, just begging for some attention."

She pulled her sweater closer around her.

"No, the way I see it Bethie, all the women in your family are whores. Even your mother was a goddamn whore. Figure you just got to explore that side of yourself a bit more. And I'm going to help you."

Beth shook with anger at the mention of her dead mother.

"You shut the hell up about my mother! You don't know what the hell you are talking about!"

"So naïve Beth. I'll fix that."

He moved quickly, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her up against the wall with one hand. She didn't know he was this strong. She clawed at his hands as he breath came in gasps. With his other hand he pushed up her jean skirt and shoved his hand in to her panties. She grimaced as he shoved his finger inside of her roughly.

She twisted her hips trying to get away from his assault. He stopped her twisting by pinning her to the wall with his lower body. She could feel his erection against her and she bit back the bile rising in her throat.

He pulled his fingers from her, bringing them to his nose. "So sweet Beth. So sweet."

He reached down and unzipped his pants while his other hand still pushed painfully against her windpipe.

"Now I'm gonna see how you feel."

He pulled himself from his pants and tore at her panties.

"No Jimmy, get the fuck away from me!" she ground out between gritted teeth and rapidly decreasing breath.

She knew what he was going to do to her, but hell if she was gong to go down without a fight. She raised her hands and scratched at his face, but was quickly defeated when he increased pressure on her throat causing her hands to fly back up to his.

He chuckled. "So easily controlled. Good girl."

He positioned the tip of himself against her entrance. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against her ear.

"I promise you'll love this baby. And believe me, after this that redneck won't want to touch you again. No one will, only me."

As he kissed her ear, he pulled his head back to look at her as he rubbed himself against her. She heard his breath catch and he released his grip on her neck just a bit.

She knew this was her only chance. She threw her head forward, catching him in the nose. Releasing her as her grabbed his shattered nose, she darted past him, screaming as loud as her raw throat allowed.

He quickly turned grabbing her by the hair and pulling her back violently.

"Stupid bitch!" he yelled as he plowed his fist into her face.

She fell hard onto the ground; she clawed the dirt, feeling for anything, a rock, hell a fucking stick, anything! She almost wept for joy when her fingers closed around something metal. Her keys! She wound them through her fingers like her father had taught her.

Jimmy kicked her in the stomach, rolling her onto her back. He straddled her, punching her one more time until she stilled. He nudged her legs apart and positioned himself between them, leaning forward again, licking the side of her face.

As he pulled back and smirked down at her, she suddenly shot out her right arm, jamming the keys into his face. He screamed, falling away from her as she struggled to her feet. Beth couldn't think straight as she made her way to towards the back of the truck on rubbery legs. She caught sight of something in the bed of the truck and she just lost it.

Daryl and Merle pulled up to the school just when Beth said they should, but were confused to see everyone outside already, just standing around. Daryl walked up to one of Beth's teachers that he knew and asked what happened.

"Fire drill."

"Was it planned?"

"Not that I know of, we had one last week."

"Shit!" Daryl heard his brother swear behind him.

Daryl was only there because someone had slashed the tires on Merles bike. Daryl didn't think it was an accident. He had checked up on this Jimmy kid. Rich snobby bastard, used to getting what he wanted. Two restraining orders from former girlfriends.

"Have you seen Beth?"

"She came out with our class, but she headed over to the back lot when we got outside."

Daryl nodded and he and Merle took off for the lot. When they reached the entrance to the lot, they heard screaming and tore off in that direction. They rounded the back of a blue pickup and both men just froze, not believing what they were seeing.

There was little Beth Green, tire iron in one hand, other hand braced against the side of the pickup, cussing like a sailor and kicking the living hell out of someone on the ground. Someone who wasn't moving anymore.

Merle rushed forward grabbing at her; she whirled toward him, swinging the tire iron at his head. Merle tried to get out of the way, but she was on a mission. The blow glanced off his shoulder, but still hurt like hell. He grabbed her around the waist as Daryl leaned down checking on whoever was on the ground. Using his radio, he called for backup and an ambulance.

Beth was still fighting against Merle.

He gripped her closer to him, murmuring in her ear. "Calm down now darlin. Just me, just Merle. Aint gotta fight no more, ya hear? I got ya."

His words registered and Beth dropped the tire iron, all of her fight gone.

Now that she wasn't thrashing around like a wounded animal Merle got a good look at her. Her shirt had been ripped and was now hanging limply around her waist. Her skirt was up around her hip and she wasn't wearing any panties. Merle could see angry red scratch marks down the insides of both of her thighs. Merle looked over at the kid on the ground, murder in his eyes.

But then a sob escaped her. A single sob that tore him up inside. His need to protect her trumped his desire to kill the son of a bitch.

He pulled her skirt down to cover her and tilted her face to look up at him.

"Motherfucker!"

Her face was a mess. One of her eyes was starting to swell shut and her nose and lip were both bruised and bloodied. He took a rag out of his back pocket.

She covered her face with her hands.

"Darlin, move yer hands now, just gonna help ya here."

She shook her head.

Merle looked over at his brother who had the little fucker cuffed, still on the ground. The boy was awake and had his back to the truck. Daryl walked toward the front of the truck talking to someone on the radio.

Merle heard the kid chuckle.

"You remember what I told ya Beth. No ones going to want your ass now. Not even your white trash boyfriend."

Daryl barked at him. "Shut the fuck up asshole. Or I'm going to look the other way while my brother kills you, understand?"

But he just wouldn't shut up. He leered at Beth, licking his bloodied lips.

"I've been inside you. You belong to me now."

Merle was about to kill the little fucker when Beth launched herself at him, punching, clawing, kicking at him, and screaming that he was a liar. Merle pulled her off of him, not that he wanted to protect the little shit; he didn't want Beth to hurt herself.

He pulled her into his chest and walked her over to a parking block, sitting her down on it. He got down to her level. She kept her head down, not looking at him.

"He's lying Merle." Her voice was just a whisper, but he heard her.

"Oh woman, Don't matter ta me, ya understand?"

Her head snapped up and he was taken aback by the fury in her eyes as she held his gaze.

"No Merle. I am telling you he is lying. Do you hear me?"

He nodded his head, bringing the rag up to her split lip. "Yep darlin. I hear ya loud and clear."

Her fury sated, she dropped her head back down looking at the ground again.

"Oh no darlin. None of that." He took her chin in his hand, lifting it gently. "Ya aint never got ta look away from me, ya understand? Aint nothing you could ever do, or happen to ya that'll make me look at ya any different. Ever. You got me?"

She smiled at his tenderness and nodded.

Merle raised his voice, making sure the limpdick on the ground could hear him. "Besides, ya don't belong to no one. Certainly not some punk ass rapist goin ta prison for a really fuckin long time."

Jimmy sneered at him. "I got powerful family redneck. No ones gonna believe her. I'll just say ya came here, found us fuckin and beat the shit outta both of us. How's that sound?"

He was silenced when Daryl leaned close to his face. "Look here you skinny little fucker. Only reason I didn't let my brother kill you right here is because I don't want him going to jail. For being a college kid you sure are stupid. You attacked her in broad daylight, in full view of a surveillance camera. My tech is getting the footage uploaded to the DA as we speak. Tough lady, this DA. She does not lose."

Daryl saw the kid pale as he looked up at the camera perched on top of the science building, pointing straight down onto them.

Beth dropped her head against Merles shoulder. Breathing in his scent. Looking up at him, she touched his face. "You're wrong Merle."

"No darlin, he's goin away for a long time. And I got correction officer friends. Maybe he won't even live long enough for parole."

She chuckled. "Not about that. About me not belonging to anyone. I belong to you Merle. If you still want me."

He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Oh darlin aint nothing I ever wanted more."

He looked at the kid now sitting frozen on the ground and he chuckled.

"Just remind me never ta piss ya off girly. Ya did real good."


End file.
